Soul crises
by arcwolf500
Summary: A new journey starts as a guy name Rasenkai, shall do what he can to make things a peaceful place for everyone. He will meet new people as well as enemys that will stop him. Shall he prevail or will he fail to save the world of chaos. Shall include the whole arc. Includes the animes you know, Touhou, Devil May Cry, Umineko, Higurashi and monster girls too as well as others.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

Big headache and a crazy man

[Location: Rasenkai clan]

Rasenkai's POV

My mind was about to blow up as I get up and get my headache medicine. "I think my headache's getting worse" I said as I complain a little. The weather outside is nice as usual. I smiled and put my book away. Anyway for a short introduction, my name is Rasenkai. I don't know my last name, because I don't have a last name at all. Maybe because I'm an orphan "Oh well, at least things will go peaceful. Oh crap… I shouldn't jinx it." I wanted to kill myself for jinxing it, but I must live with it, because I have been bad luck all the time. I don't know who's causing my bad luck. As I get up, I looked outside and see my friend carrying stone and wood for fire. "Hey Rasenkai oh pal!" I waved at him. His name is Rais Galdim. He lives with his uncle that's next to my house, so he is my neighbour. Clumsy and always embarrasses himself, he causes accident's that makes me or Rais get in trouble. So me, the usual must tell and convince that I didn't do or neither did him. I saw a small pebble on the ground that Rais is going to trip on and I shouted to him to warn him "Hey Rais-!" Too late and as that happen, he tripped, dropping all the wood and stones that falls on him. I scratched my head for I feel sorry for Rais and I ran outside to help him out. "Rais you are such a klutz when it comes to errands" I shook my head. He gave me the "Don't make me slap you so silly" glare. "Want to help me out? I need to put these wood and stones in the storage house. I want to be done so I can spend time with my uncle, helping him with black smithing" He said struggling. I shrugged and helped Rais out. "Alright, fine, hold your horses then." I stacked up the wood and stones together. "Obviously you've been stacking! You know better" I said, taunting him. "Hey was that supposed to be an insult!" I chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Come on you know I was teasing ya." I laughed. Rais couldn't hold back and laughed. "Okay, I am a klutz! I admit it." He smiled back at me. I helped him up. "So anything going on with that headache of yours?" He asked me as I nodded. It's been going on for 11 years and there's no cure for it. Many doctors tried curing it but no success. "Yeah, no matter how they cure it, I don't think I won't be able to feel better, plus it's making me concentrates less of my swordsmanship. I'm only a junior level swordsman. I'm not ready to become an intermediate" I said my answer in details. "Aw cheer up pal, we'll find a way." He tried to comfort me with words as I agree. "Alright, let's put these stone and wood in the storage house" Rais nodded as we carry the wood and stone to the storage house. The house can only stack up to the maximum of 400 wood and stones, though as it builds up more, it will increase the number of stocks. We put the wood and stone in the house and closed it up. "Phew, all done. So anything else that needs to be done of?" I asked Rais as he looked at me. "Hm, no not really and we are done with the current errands for now" Rais said. I wanted to go back home to read my book but something furry rubbed my leg and it was the cat that's fond of me. Silly thought that it doesn't like Rais for any reason; maybe it has issues with Rais. "Oh hey there" I kneeled and patted the cat as It meowed very adorable. Rais tried patting her, but it scratched him, leaving a mark on his hand. "Ow! Damn it!" I kind of chuckled a little of him being scratched. "Rais, what's with your problems with cats?" I asked, trying to not laugh. "I don't know, maybe they hate me." I still hold my laugh from bursting out loud. The cat afterwards went back and pulled something under a house. My friend Rais told me cats are good luck when it comes to white cats, so reminder readers and keep away from the black ones! "Want to check what she found?" I nodded to him. "Yeah, it's better than to keep her waiting." We went to the house the cat went, as me and Rais walked, she pulled out an [angel doll]. I somewhat recognized that, it belongs to Laura, the girl in my neighbour's home. She was crying when she lost it, I wonder how she's feeling. "You still have feelings for Laura?" He asked me with grin smile. "No!" I shouted at him for being a total idiot. Every though I attract girls, doesn't mean I have a crush on them. I'm only friends with them! He shouldn't get the wrong idea! "Okay, alright you know I was just joking, you're a good guy to try to keep his cool, right?" That is so very true but not quite. Anyway as I picked up the Doll, We went to Laura's house as she was feeling fine but still sad. "O-oh hi Rasenkai, glad you can visit." Laura Garcia is a friend of mine that became friends with me, not to mention we are buddies she's also friends with Rais due to mine crafting, a strong girl for her age like she is a dwarf. "Hey Laura and yeah I came to visit to see if your feeling fine or happy at least." I greeted her, saying the right words without making her cry. "Oh, I thought you were going to find a gift for me" And there goes my cue. "As you said, I found something you truly lost." I gave her the [Angel Doll] softly. She gasped and hugged it tightly as she screamed in happiness. "Thank you! Thank you! I thought I lost it. It was my best friend." She was smiling again as she kiss me on the cheek which I blushed and Rai's chuckled and I ignored him. "E-eh, no problem Laura, glad I can help you find it. Actually, it was the help of the cat that helps me; I owe her a lot for fixing a situations I'm into" It was true; I should see that cat and give her a treat when I can. Maybe a luxury item or a good quality fish that she can eat. "Yeah, I love that cat! She is very cute, but she belongs to you right?" She asked. I shake my head slowly. "No, I don't even know where she came from. Every time I'm tried to find her, she magically appears in front of me or behind including falling from trees." I said. It has been a few years since I met that cat. I met her when she was a kitten, she no family, no other cat friends she could play with. So I took her in but not made her mines. I want to be able to find her owner. Since then she was very fond of me but I have been feeling this weird aura around her like she's human or so. "So what did you name her?" Laura was asking me. I haven't thought of her name at all. But I think I know what to name her. "Hmm, I think… Lumeria would do. What do you think about that name, Laura?" She smiled "I think it's a wonderful name" I smiled. "You think so, Laura? Because I never did good names for anyone" I asked and she nodded. Lumeria meowed as she runs off very quick. "… A very speedy girl" Laura tapped me on the shoulder as I look at her" Yes?" She asked me if I believe in rumours or so. "Well… depending on what it is but I'm in. So tell me about it." I asked. "Do you know that mostly in the afternoon, a crazy guy would take away kids and make them his own, but as you see… he doesn't do well with kids and thinks they are just annoying? If they don't stop, he eventually starts abusing them" I was shocked. "Abusing!?" She nods with a serious look. "It mostly happens sometimes but not every day. So you have to watch out for him, though it's just a rumour, right?" I thought about the rumour and maybe it will come true, I just know it will happen. I look at my time and its 3:00 PM. "We'll just have to put it into test then." I said with calm voice. "I don't know, it's just a rumour right?" Rais said. He never believed in rumours. He says there just gossips that cause trouble. Though curiosity kills the cat right? "Well... we just have to give it a try. Come on Rais, work with me here." I said with a weak smile. "Alright fine, but what's in it for me though?" I then answered "This is just one rumour right, so this will be a one-time test okay?" I begged him to join so we can find out together. "Alright, alright! I try this with you. Just as long we don't into too much trouble." I nodded afterwards. It was 7:00 PM and my sword trainer came to me as he wanted to test my sword. I shook my head and told him about my headache. "I see, so it's making you concentrate less, am I correct?" I nodded. "I can see the problem now. What you're having is an Amterian amosis. A kind of headache you'll encounter when you sense something, but we will call it "keens eye". A be-on-your-feet sense power and we don't see much people with that. So it's rare these days" He wondered why I am the only person with it is the question. "So how can I use it, I want the headache to stop." He then answered "It won't stop; the power belongs to your eye and as of now, the headache occurs when you're in danger." My eyes widen; as I knew something. So no wonder there isn't a way to find a medicine to heal, it's my power, the power of keens eye. It only happens when there's danger coming towards me. So I think I mostly understood a few details of the Keen's eye power. After speaking with my sword trainer, he left and went back to the training grounds. I wanted to find something else to do instead of reading; well I am a book worm, so that's what I do people. Due to my luck, Rais came to me if he wanted me to come with him, so I agreed and walked with Rais. "So what's going on?" I asked him wondering what's up with Rais. "Well, I was hoping if you want to black smith, or craft for another word." I have been watching him and his uncle black smith. Rais is a medium level intermediate and I'm only a beginner to be honest. For my first try I was nervous when I first made my weapon and was a fail, because I never understood it well. How does black smithing work? Well, Rais told me about it so I would get better, First: You have to gather the ingredients and materials from outside or so, second: You need to smelt it and then use a mold shape of a weapon then pour the smelted materials. Once it's done, use heat-proof gloves to handle it, that's what Rais told me to do. Step three: One of the trickiest part of black smithing is hammering it, so make sure you hold the hilt of the sword and then start hammering the edges, once the edges, guard, and point are flatten out, cold it. Then hammer the handmade sword again, carefully not to force it to much, forcing it to much cause it to break and you wasted good quality of materials. Step five: You have made your first weapon, so go ahead and customize it. So yeah, I guess that's how you black smith.

[Location: Aurion Galdim's house]

Reaching to his uncle's house, Aurion Galdim is Rais's uncle and a long time black smith. He's a much higher level than us; he can even create a powerful weapon to split the tree in half. All alone, he lost his wife; His beloved wife Maria Galdim. I do really felt sorry for his lost. At least Rais was there to comfort him. I wish I had a family that takes care of me. Oh, what am I thinking, come Rasenkai be a man. Entering his house, stands a working figure in his chair, that is Aurion Galdim. "Ah, hi Rasenkai, been a few weeks since I saw you." I was surprised he still remembers me. "Gee, you're not the only who always remembers me." I said, scratching my head. "Haha, of course Rasenkai, you know I wouldn't forget you and your mistakes. It takes me back when I was your age, father told me the basics and it didn't go well. He said that I was using a substitute and not using the correct items. Boy was I embarrassed, but as I adapt my black smithing skills, I can forge powerful weapons to even split a huge tree in half." He still continued on his past as I listen, except for Rais because he listened to this more than five times. He was a little tired about his past and thinks it was boring. True he does make a point, but it's not that boring. Maybe if I listen to him more, I could actually learn something. "So Aurion, me and Rais were hoping we could black smith with you?" I asked him. He smiled at us as he'd laughs. "Hahaha, now that what I'm talking about! If you want to get smithing, you both need your hammers!" Now that he said it, I don't have a hammer to start black smithing. Though except for Rais, he has one since he's living with his uncle, man talk about bummer. I scratched my head from disappointment. "You don't have one? You can get one by either crafting or buying it. Though black smith's hammer is more expensive then you can think of, like about Three thousand [Rakenkie]" Three thousand! There's no way I can get that much money. I only have one-thousand five hundred Rakenkie's! Oh, right you don't know what Rakenkie's. There the currency for my home land and are shaped as any regular coins. There are a least five types of Rakenkie: Copper, Bronze, Silver, gold, and Platinum. Platinum has more value than you think, it has about 100,000. Copper has 10 only, really short and doesn't do much but these one's are everywhere in my world. Bronze is twenty and can buy a least a few candy by four groups. Silver is fifty and has enough to by you a potion. Gold is one thousand; it's common or rare to find gold in my clan though I'm the lucky one to find it, and I've been saving a lot in my allowance. Platinum is the rarest of all Rakenkie's, as I said there a hundred-thousand Rakenkie's and has enough to buy a good sturdy weapon or a house. I could find another job since I've already done one of them and I have to come back tomorrow. I asked his uncle where I can find a good quality hammer and he said I can find one at the general store. Good news is that there on sale, and I hate the bad news. The bad news is that it's only on sale for twenty minutes. I think I'll be able to get to the general shop before they run out of stock for good quality ones. "Okay, thanks alot Aurion!" I thank him and went out as fast as I can and head to the general shop as I have about fifteen minutes before sales gone. I really need the hammer for one really good reason: For making a weapon! As I was about to reach where the general store is, someone shouted "Help" and I stopped where I am. I looked for the one who shouted, and the rule for being a good warrior is helping out that in need. Man, what should I do? If I don't get to the general store, I'll never be able to get the hammer or maybe I should do what my heart tells me and go to the desperate person that's in need of help. What's important, the hammer or saving the person? As I think, I act fast and went to the person who yelled help. It was Miss Margatroid, Shinki Margatroid. As I went to Shinki, her face tells me that she is missing something that she holds dearly. I think about what a mother holds something precious after giving birth and it was a child. That's what she was crying about and I would do anything to help recover her child. "Shinki it's been while!" I said as she turn and does a weak smile. "Hey Rasenkai, yes it has been a while. How are you doing?" Shinki Margatroid was a good friend to me since I was little. She invited me when I helped her carry stuff. I and Shinki talked about things in this world that can be good or bad, I was impressive of what she talked about. As I was about to leave, she was feeling her stomach as I look at it and it was big, Shinki was pregnant and will be having a child soon. I always wanted to know where do baby's come from and I think I know my answer. When she to the hospital, I haven't saw her again. It has been eleven years since I saw Shinki again. "Well I've been well. What happen Shinki; I've never seen you this sad before." I was worried about her and tried to help her up but she told me about the child that was stolen from her. I knelled down and listened to her story that occurred 15 minutes ago.

[Occurring 15 minutes before Shinki's child was stolen]

Third person POV

While Shinki was doing little shopping for her beautiful daughter and was happy to be with her new child. At first she thought that she wouldn't be ready to be a parent because how hard it was to do it, but then she knows her heart tells Shinki that maybe she can one day give it a try as I she sighed. "Rasenkai, he was so cute when he was at her age, oh the good old days." As she was about to reach her house, a shadowed figure sneaked around as he found his target "This child… yes, she perfect…" He needed to make sure he does this perfectly or he won't achieve what he's looking for. He then tried to silently rush to Shinki, thanks to Shinki's hearing; she manage to trip the man but due to his reflex's, he then pushed her back, making Shinki dropping her child as he catch her and running away as fast before anyone starts noticing him. He was about to head to the forest until he saw a guy that had an aura that's more special then her and was afraid because on how powerful it is. He then hides to be sure he's out of detection.

[Ending the flash back]

Rasenkai's POV

"Oh my god, He stole your child?" I was extremely shocked of what I heard from Shinki. I can never imagine on what he did there, pushing an old friend of mine! "Rasenkai, please don't get over reacted on what happen. Even so, he stole my dearest child that I hold dearly" I then looked at Shinki and then hold out my hand to help her up. "I'll look for your child, I can't forgive what that man did there" I recall Laura's words and it was true, but wait… It's not afternoon. Could it mean, that rumours about a man, stealing children and making them his own… is actually be true! Though I might want to erase the afternoon part, but still! He did something that's unforgivable and I need resolve this. "Shinki, while I look for her, why don't you call for more help?" Shinki shook her head "sorry dear, I tried that. No seem to heard me" though strange, usual they come for help every time. Maybe sometimes not right, I then knew what to do. "Shinki, I think I have to track him down. I don't know where he went, but if I can gather a few clues, I may be able to perceive that man" Shinki then nodded. "Thank you Rasenkai. I really appreciate the help, but don't involve you in this incident. I just don't want to" I then interrupted her. "Shinki, I don't care if so. The only thing I want to do is retrieve your child back and track him down." She tried to convince me but then I objected and put an understanding in my words. "Shinki, I know this is dangerous but I won't let be mopping around in town. You always told me that I can do anything to help those in need; you said "You can do it Rasenkai, just listen to your heart and soul; go forward and trust yourself and never give up". Those are the words you taught me." Shinki was surprise of my determination as Shinki knew she can't stop me from doing this. "Rasenkai… you're stubborn and a little troubling, but you may be right." She smiled "Guess there's no way to stop you then. Alright then, but be careful alright." I nodded and hugged her. "Thank you Shinki. I knew you would be able to trust me in this" Just before I was about to leave "Wait!" I stop and look at her. "Yes?" She opened her door and went inside and pulled out a bunch of bottle like vials. "Bring these with you, you need it when in dire times in use" She gave me 5x [potions] and nods. "Thank you again" I turned and run's back home and grab my [training sword]. A gift from my trainer and I hold it with two hands and say the three code's of guardian "It's not about skill, it's not about strength, it's not about friendship" once I said my three words, I sheathed my sword in the belt slot and equips it. Packing the 5 [potions] in my [bag]. Just as I was about to leave my house, someone called my name. "Hey, Rasenkai! Are you there?" I looked outside and it was my friend Rais, I was hoping he wouldn't stop. "Don't try to stop me Rais, I need to do this. I can't let Shinki down!" I answered back. "I know that, that's why I'm helping you" I then was surprised. "Rais? Why are you-" He enters my house. "As you said, "If you just stay and watch your friend go on without you, you may never be with them again" I recall those words from you." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled "Thanks Rais" Afterwards; I started to look around for clues to where Shinki's child went while Rais ask some people to where the man could have gone. There was no luck yet as I keep looking, than when I was about to leave the central plaza, I stop where I'm going to see a very well made [ribbon] that was made by Shinki herself. "A well made ribbon? This is for Shinki's daughter." I picked it up and smelled it. The [ribbon] itself is still fresh and well made. "It actually smells nice like a cup of tea" after smelling for a few times, I closed my eyes and to my surprise… a bunch of flashbacks came to me. It was showing that the man was running off to the woods as Shinki speak off, he has her child. I quit the flashback as my eyes widen. "W-what was that? Did I just…." Rais came to me "Hey, found anything?" He asked. "Yeah, he's off to the woods! We need to catch up to him!" Rais nodded and we both run to the woods. "But wait… we can't go there. That's the Kinomouri forest, I'm you heard that monster in there are dangerous these days, and we need to step away from there. One student tried entering there and never came back again." My eyes were covered in shadows as I speak "Do you know what we are here for? Where here to save her child and not gonna back down now. So which one, stay or follow me?" I gave him a choice to see what he'll really do "A-alright, I come with you because you're my friend. Let's just be careful, right?" I nodded and looked at the forest as there were no guards to stop us. "No patrolling huh? Someone's not doing their job right." I shook my head. "So what do we do? Should we enter now or still be prepared." I answered "There's no time to gather stuff for exploring, it's either move it or lose it. We don't have much time before he gets away with the child of Shinki." Rais shook his head and went in thoughts 'Geez, he sure likes going into danger that's for sure.' I entered the forest as he realizes I wasn't there and follows me a little scared. "Hey you okay, Rais? Because I hear shaking" I look at him and Rais stops his legs "Nope! Nothing to be scared! I ready for anything! 'We are gonna die!'" Rais was still scared to go in the forest due to monster. I'm a little frightened at first but saving something made me go into confidence as I keep going. "Think we are going to be alright?" Rais was worried that we may not come back. "Rais, as long you have your sword lessons, right? We may be able to win once" Rais nods a little "A-alright, if you say so" We both nodded and run deeper into the woods.

Maybe… entering the wood… was a bad idea… but… we can't give up yet. There's something that needs to be done… and that's saving her child

Chapter 0 {end}


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Going into the deep

[Location: Kinomouri forest]

Third person POV

Kinomouri forest, the vast wood was once watched and cared by the earth and wind spirits. But now, ever since wood became over populated by monsters, it was dangerous for anyone to come back to tell a tale. A student once prowled the forest at first hand, exploring and carefully avoiding the encounter of monsters. As he went deeper into the woods, he found a strange fairy of wind name "Chinook". Interested in such species of fairies, its personality was mild and so on. The woods were also the home of the wind fairy since the environment matches it mood, but that's not true. The fairy Chinook told him that she does not remember where was from nor her origins. So, he would promise that the student will bring her back to her world. Excited and happy, Chinook traveled with him as they both went deep into the woods.

Rasenkai POV

I begin to remember the story to beginning to the end as I couldn't stop thinking about it, the student having great adventures with a wind fairy. I wish I could be like him, though I'm just a normal person. "Rasenkai wake up!" I shook my head and was spacing out for a moment "Sorry Rais, I was just thinking about the story. I just can't believe that the story was a little realistic." Rais always gave me that look every time I mention the story again. "You gotta stop living in the fairy tale world, this is real. Well sure there are monster but still, no one can do magic, it's ridiculous." I never seen Rais speak to me like that, has he changed ever since then? He sometimes believes in fairy tales that I always told him. I shook my head as I continue walking, looking for what I'm looking for. To back track of what's happening, my long-time good friend Shinki Margatroid had her child stolen from a man, thinking that the child was perfect for him. Taking away the baby, he run away to the Kinomouri forest, the vast forest filled with monsters. I wouldn't dare think of what would happen if he got away with the baby, I can imagine what he do horrible things to the baby as I shook away the images in my head. "Shinki… we'll find your child, I'm sure of it" I promised her that I would find her safely, not giving up till then. I remember the time's when Shinki took care of me like she was my mother; she has done many favors for me, now it's my turn to return her a Favor.

Rais POV

Man, Rasenkai here is still childish because the way he listens to that story over and over again, it's quite annoying, but the look on Rasenkai face is somewhat serious, he wants to help Mr's Shinki recover what's lost. I would be guessing that it's personal matters of his past. I wanted to make sure Rasenkai snap out of this childish things, it's time he see's reality. Then again, no matter how many times I tell him, he won't listen to me. I just wish I could kick the bucket to snap him out of his fantasy's, it just annoying. I mean, he is 18; he's all grown and still believes in that childish stories. But, no matter how he doesn't listen, he gets inspiration from those stories and it makes him happy. I won't stop him from putting his inspirations from ending, he is happy the way he is. "! Rasenkai, did you hear that?" I ask him. He stopped and listen, he told me "Yeah, it's probably monsters messing with nature itself" I shrug and continued walking deeper into the forest; I was shaking because I'm still scared of the forest. We are only 20 miles away from the Village, never thought I would walk this far from the village. "Rais we'll soon be done, so have some courage in you. We can never be able to walk forward if you're like this, Okay sure I'm a little scared, but someone's else precious is in trouble and we can't let that happen. What would you do if you had your precious thing had been stolen? How would you feel?" I was still holding back to that question, I haven't been able to answer it for years and never know what I would do if my precious thing was stolen. But wait… "That isn't your baby! So why bother help it!" Oops, I shouldn't shout without thinking.

Rasenkai POV

I cannot believe what he said, "this isn't your baby! So why bother helping it!" Mad at first then furious. "Are you saying that this is just a waste of time? This is Mr's Shinki baby we are saving! All you're doing is just walking all scared of this forest; you got no courage and no reason for protecting a precious one that you hold. You'll never find that courage inside you" Shouting back at him, giving a lecture about it. I felt bad for shouting at him. As that happen, I walked away and continued on. What's up with him? All I wanted to do is save a good friend of mines child. After all, Shinki has done everything for me, now it's time for me to return a favour. Rais, what has changed you over these years of childhood? "Stupid, just stupid... Rais, you are a complete idiot!" Still furious of what he said, things went wrong as I try to clear my thoughts from what Rais said. For now, Rais is on his own while I, on the other hand look for Mr's Shinki's baby. Even though it'll be dangerous to do this alone, I can't turn back now. Armed with my iron sword, I'll do what I can to defend myself from what throws at me.

20 minutes later...

After walking very deep in the forest, I gotten a little scared since I couldn't see what's in the shadows. Fear, one of the motions that can scare anyone and plus terrified. Shinki always told me that even she is scared of the forest, always listening to the tales of how the boy student found the fairy of wind; it may have some twisted plot in that story. A dark side secret that may shock some people, though what does that story have to do with the connections of the forest. Could it be because the boy was soon corrupted? I shook that horrible thought as I continue to venture deeper. While walking random paths, I heard something from the bushes as I draw my sword and gets into defensive stance. I was soon going to lose it if I get too scared, maybe going in here was a bad idea. I prepared myself as it came out was "Meow~" Lumeria. I breathed in relief as I calmed down. "Lumeria, don't scared me like that, I thought you were a monster. I could've tried to kill you for that" Lumeria nodded as she understands on how the forest can be so frightening. She was looking at me as pulled out a leather bag. The bag was mine, did she walked over her to give it to me. "Lumeria, you... t-thanks a lot for giving my bag to me" I took my bag as I look inside and it was my [flashing lantern]. I completely forgot about my lantern. The lantern I used when going into dark forests, it even dispels hidden lies that hides in places. Using my lantern, a monster appeared out of hiding as I dropped my lantern, all surprised and frightened from the looks of it. Lumeria afterwards grabbed the lantern and gave it to me as the monster tried to attack. I shined the lantern as it blinded that monster, given me sometime just before I was about to die, I make a run for it. "Holy! What the hell is that!?" Running as my breath can hold up, I shined my lantern to find paths without leading to death pits that can kill me, though it is death pits and nothing else. The monster started to chase me and Lumeria as soon its sight returns to normal. I do not want to know what will happen if that thing catches me. Oh the horror, I think I'm going to be sick from thinking about that. Choosing which path, it leaded me and Lumeria to a death pit as I look back. The monster was there, all ready to eat me. This feels like I've heard this term "digging your own grave" or "Nice knowing you". Man, those horrible terms to define it. Knowing I don't have a choice, draw my sword and get into defensive stance. I have to be careful; a wrong move could just end me as I watch the monster makes its first move. I first guarded as my sword and its claw collided, pushing the monster back, it was working hard to win. If I don't soon deal with the monster, I'll be the monsters meal. Using my strength to push the monster back, I won and then tried to attack but it recovered as soon as it hit the ground. "Rats!" I had to think of something as Lumeria watched from a far. Just when it tried to jump attack me, I ducked and it missed, leading it into the death pits, falling. I sit down beside the rocky wall, breathing with relief as I became even more scared as I hold my head. "What has happen to this forest?" I closed my eyes then afterwards, a bright light shines around me as someone's hand holds my head as I feel calmed down now. I was no longer scared, I didn't know what happen as I look at the person but couldn't make out due to the bright light. When the bright lights ended, Lumeria was just standing there next to me. I don't what happen, but the light... it was beautiful. Withdrawing my sword, I continued to go back as I shine my lantern, showing me my path to find Shinki's child. I concentrated on the lantern as it blaze up a stick, making a torch to light up places. "Thank you Aurion. Man, what would I do without this" Praising him, I picked up the torch that was lit up. Afterwards, I then put away my lantern, because I'll need to use it again when I need to. Continuing walking into the woods, I was worried that Rais is alone there, all by himself. I don't know what to worry now, Mr's Shinki's baby or my best friend Rais? Damn it, this is so difficult! I'm sorry Rais; I didn't mean to shout at you. Now I'm the one who's stupid, I don't know how things end up this way.

Rais POV

Now that was just stupid of me to shout at him, because he's right. I'm already scared of this crappy forest!? "Why did I say that to him, I still need him because of this forest, it's still way too creepy!" I feel my legs shake so much that I was trembling. Maybe he's right, I'm always the coward that runs away, and who never even confronted a monster! What am I suppose to do!? "A little scaredy cat, who runs away~ Oh what am I going to do~ ehehe~" I look around to hear a young girls voice, a playful one. "Who are you? What makes you think of that?" I stand up to confront to the voice of a young girl. As she jumps descend from a tree, she softly glides down like she was flying. As I look at her, my head was beginning to remember something as it is painful. "Augh... what the... what is this...?" The girl giggles as she comes closer, putting her face out of the shadows. Looking into her eyes, they were beautiful as amethyst, like the gem. "Wait, who are you? Why does it feel like I met you before?" Looking at her body, she was wearing an English girl dress just like what Alice wears in those stories. My mind afterwards took in some flash backs, in those flash backs, was a lonely beautiful girl in snow flower fields. She was carrying that Demi-angel doll, and the dress color was azure blue, also adding the white strips on her sides. Her hair was the color platinum, the rarest of all. Though how am I remembering all this? How do I even know this girl is the question? "You're remembering it? The day we first met in the fields, the time you and I were bullied. I was waiting for you; you didn't try to keep your promise." I was confused and shock due to her words. This is just insane, who is this girl anyway? "You forgot my name didn't you? Please tell me that you didn't forget about me!" I was holding my head, this is madness! How do I know this girl, first an Alice look-alike and now she thinks I don't remember! "Who are you? Look, I don't understand what's going on. I don't even know you!" I close my mouth, I spoke without thinking again. This is just a bad habit of mine now. "I-I see, though it's strange... you exactly look like him. Maybe I got the wrong person?" I... look like him? Oh this is just ridiculous. "What does he entirely look like?" I ask her. She looks at me "Hm... He did have brown hair, and his eyes are the color hazel chestnuts." What... Wait I have those eyes, how does she remember that? "Eh! What else does he look like? I want to know" She thinks and remembers. "Hm... always scared and getting himself to trouble... also kept a shining gold bell that was from me" Oh my god! ... Does she mean the [bell of the breezing snow]! I went in my bag to pull a shining object and that was the [Bell of the breezing snow]. "I think I remember something, we were... in village when I was there but, everything became so hazy... I think I do somewhat remember you... but not fully." She pointed at the bell and there was signature of someone's name. "Z... Zakuro… S …. Sada, Zakuro Sada?" Could that be her name? "Your name is Zakuro Sada? It's a beautiful name. But would you add your name in the bell?" I ask her. "It's to make sure you remember, so we can be together again." What does she mean "to be together", is it be with each other again? My head was already full of confusing questions, and I'm in the edge of losing it. "I don't know what's going on, but I have to go, so sorry Zakuro." I look at her as she looks at me with those beautiful eyes; they looked too cute as I cover my nose. "W-what is it? Do I have something on my face?" I ask her. "Y-you're going away again, just like 13 years ago! Why are you doing this!? Fine, if that's how you want it, then good-bye!" She runs away as I chase "Wait! I don't even know what are you talking about? What do you mean by 13 years ago?" Pushing the tree branches out of the way, I was a little close of catching her. She then does a turn in the forest, and I did too. "Wait" I shouted to her. She turns her head and stops "Go away idiot!" I saw something behind her as it was the grosses thing I ever saw in the horror. She noticed my scared face as she turn's and screams as she was scared too. I didn't see Zakuro move as she was shaking in fear. I tried to do something but I was too scared and for that, I saw the monster grabbing her and it started to put her in her mouth and swallows her. "RAAAIIIISSSSS!" I heard her called my name as I get on my knees and hold my head in failure. "This is my fault, if only I was never scared in the first place, none of this would happen!" Recalling Rasenkai's words "All you're doing is just walking all scared of this forest; you got no courage and no reason for protecting a precious one that you hold. You'll never find that courage inside you" Is he completely right? Have I been so scared since I entered this forest? Looking at the monster, I was still scared but something was heating up inside me. Could this be, rage? I then stand up; my body was moving on its own as I point at the thing "You bastard!" I begin to draw out a shining light as it was a weapon, a powerful projected sword as it came from my mind. I then run to it and started to slash that monster as it roars in pain. "Give her back!?" I shouted at the monster, slashing a few times as I slice the belly, almost releasing Zakuro. I don't even know what was going on, but I wasn't in control of my body as it was rage that controls. The monster was running away I manage to catch up to it and then trips it. "You piece crap... Let go of Zakuro!" I jump and then thrust the sword in its back then stabbed its eye, killing the monster as I slice open the monster belly more, getting Zakuro out of there. She was unconscious, as I hugged her. "Zakuro, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to let this happen. If only I wasn't so scared, you wouldn't be eaten alive." Zakuro then wakes up "R-Rais... I'm so glad" I don't know how she knows me from before but I want to be able to protect her. It feels like she's important to me, Rasenkai words... that whole battle between me and that thing... could it have been me getting courage? "Damn it Zakuro... don't ever scared me like that... I was afraid of losing you..." Then that's it, Zakuro is actually the one that important to me. Rasenkai, I take it back man. "Can you stand Zakuro?" She nods and stands up. "I'm sorry Rais... for being angry at you. I thought you remember me by then after meeting each other again." I then cut her off "I should be the one who sorry, I mean my mind just hazy and everything was confusing and all. I was feeling horrible Zakuro. I feel like I'm the bad guy here for forgetting about you and the past." I said, telling her the truth. It was true as I told her that I can't remember all. "Its fine, we'll just have to be able to jog that memory of yours, right?" I nodded to her. "Well, I guess you do have a point there" But where do we start? There has to be leads to get my memory back. "Say, weren't trying to find your friend?" I look at her as I realize that I was separated from him due to our argument. "Oh my god, I forgot about Rasenkai! We were separated when we had a fight." I said, not knowing what to do now. "Let's look for him together. It'll be easy when we are together." I look at her "But that's the question, how can we find him when we are lost in middle of a huge forest?" She rolled her eyes 'He still the same Rais as always' "We can just use this" She point at the bell. "This? You mean the [Bell of the breezing snow]? I thought it's just a decoration or keep sake?" She shook her head "Not just that, it has the ability to track someone down that's important to you, like your friend who's in the forest." Though how does that work? As that happen, I rang the bell and my hearing became clear as I heard my friend. "I hear him! But I thought it can track their footsteps, not hearing." She then said "It's my ability, whenever I concentrate enough I can hear people voice's about 1000 miles" My eyes widen from her ability, so Rasenkai couldn't be that far then. "Though, as you see, your hearing isn't strong enough to hear 1000 miles in the area. I'm what they call, a hearing perception. My family holds this ability; it also allows the user to even hear other people's gossips and stuff from afar. It's a useful ability though bad when you're hearing other people secrets." I was amazed of this ability can do, though I'm no hearing perception. Looking at the bell, I started to walk towards his voice as Zakuro follows.

Rasenkai POV

I begin to walk deeper into the woods as I found a trail of footsteps as I walked with caution, who knows whose footprints are these. "Lumeria, go and see what's going on." She nods and then walks towards the footsteps as she gets close. I stay put and hide to make sure no one sees me. She then comeback, looks like she saying "Someone is there" I nodded and walk to her as I pat her "Good girl Lumeria." I walk towards near the light as I hide, I look and it was a campsite. Someone was there before, hm... Maybe the owner was out. As I walked carefully in the campsite, making sure to not startle anyone if they see someone "Hands in the air now" I slowly raise my hands and then draws my blade quickly, clashing my blade against the mysterious person's weapon and it was a iron katana. I recognize that type of material and it can only be found my village. "What, an iron sword! You couldn't have any chance that you're from the Rasenkai village?" My eyes widen as I withdraw my sword. "You're one of those missing villagers right?" He nods. "I can't believe that someone is here, you don't even know how long I've been here." Somewhat now, I figured that there are more people in the forest. What's happened to this forest? What has happen with the student and fairy? All these mysteries and disappearances, could be a coincidence that I got myself involve into something big?

Chapter 1 {end}


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another way or another

[Location: Kinomouri forest - Campsite]

Rasenkai POV

While I was thinking, Charles came in with drinks to at least calm down from being scared again. "Here you go" I took the drink softly "Thank you" I took a sip from it and breathed. Lumeria sit beside me and rubbed her head on my arm "You thirsty Lumeria?" I asked her as she nods and gets out a bowl and pours some fresh water and lays the bowl down gently. "Here you go girl" she meowed happily and starts drinking her water. "So, any plans on how to get out of this forest?" I look at him as I answered "No, I'm still worried about something, something that is important to me" He looked confuse but he gets what I mean "Let me guess, there was information that Mr's Shinki's child was stolen from her by a 'Mad man' or what they call crazy." I look at Charles. "How did you know?" He pointed to the cave right there. "He went in the Cerberus cave. I don't know why it's called Cerberus cave, but there's no Cerberus in there, just filled with monster." My eyes widen. "He's holding the baby, I won't forgive him if he drops or lets the baby die!" I stand and he holds my arm "Woah, hold on now there novice. You can't go in there, you're improperly prepared." I tried to take my arm away from him "I don't have much time! I need to catch up to him!" He then said "If you want to go inside, go to that chest over there." I look at the brown chest that may almost look like it's been booby trapped. "What's in there? Is it-"Making sure it's not armed "No, don't worry, that's just junk I've been collecting. You know, armor pieces, sword shards and item materials." He does seem convincing enough. I sighed as I calm down "Alright fine, just let me go." He lets go of my arm as I went to the chest and slowly opens the chest and it was filled junk as he said. "Hm... [Bronze leather plate], [copper arm brace] and a [red cape], these might be good equipment for a novice like me." I started to wear the equipment as I feel ready now. "See, I told you." I nodded as thank him. "Hey it's no big deal. After all, I did give you an advice, so here's another. If you're low on money or so, don't be stupid and steal. Use your head hero." I nodded as I check the chest and kept the other materials. I may be able to sell or make good use for these. I took 10x [Sword shards], 8x [armor pieces], a [ruby], a [Lunar orbit] staff, 9x [Accessory pieces] and a [Fire orb]. Wow, he has a lot in this chest. I also notice this staff here, and what I recall is that she had a good friend name Mima, just Mima of course. She said that she carries a staff that's crescent moon. "Say, where did you get this staff by the way?" I asked him. "Eh, don't know, someone must've dropped it, and it could've be like that he/she didn't care for it anymore, not a care in the world." O... kay, "not a care in the world" my butt, though quite funny on how he says it and yet I heard that about that before but it's best not to think about. For now, I gotta move it or lose it. "When I come back, we are getting out of here." I look at Charles. "I'll be waiting then." I then entered the cave as I grab my [Flashing lantern] and shined the cave as I look around and there were bones in the holes, corpse buried. "Oh man, I think I might lose my appetite." Trying my best to not look at the horrors in front of me, I walked forward as Lumeria follows and she meows at something "What is it girl?" She then showed me a chest that was left out, not opened for a long time. I recall my thoughts a while ago. "Open chest with caution, for it may be armed with booby traps, plus it may be cursed if not careful." I shook that thought I think before taking actions, 'To open or not open is the question' I breathed and confront the chest as I open it and step back quickly. Nothing happen as thought that it's unarmed, looking inside and it was [Moon earrings]. Though I never tried earrings before, so I wore them, to that point they feel comfortable and as that happen I felt myself gain something out of it. I felt like my speed increased and my dodging a little fast. There was nothing else to pick up in the chest as I continued on. I started drinking some water as I felt thirsty and there wasn't much left as I tried finding a river. "Need to refill it; I can't go into caves that long." I then stop and listen as Lumeria was confuse. "Water, I can hear a river" I started to run as I found the path to be blocked by a huge spider web as I think of something and used my flashing lantern to burn the huge web down. "Well, that went well" I continued walking deeper into the caves to find a river.

Meanwhile...

[Location: Rasenkai village – Shinki's house]

Third Person POV

Back in the Rasenkai village, Shinki was more worried that Rasenkai isn't coming back and including her child, thought she still has to believe more in him. She heard a knock and it was loud, she came and opens the door as it was her old friend Mima and she was injured. "Mima! Oh my god! What happen?" She holds her dear friend as she puts in bed. "Mima, Please tell me what happen?" She holds her hand as she opens her eyes. "T-the guy who... has your child, he... carries a tremendous power that even a spirit is affective by it. I tried to defeat him, but... he's too strong... that kid... he's in..." Closes her eyes and is unconscious due to the injuries. "Mima, my dear friend..." She cries as she prays for Rasenkai's safety.

Meanwhile back in the forest...

[Location: Kinomouri forest – depths]

Rais POV

Getting deeper into the forest, I was 125 miles away of reaching him. "This is just ridiculous, no matter how many times I go, he always runs fast." I kept running as Zakuro was still following up. "Possible that because that's how your friend is?" Point taken, yeah it's because he always gets himself into possible dangers. I do hate danger but I want to be able to protect Zakuro. Looking at her, the only words I can only describe are beautiful, pure and innocent. She was very cute, and that's all I can say. "Hey look, footprints. They could be your friends." I saw cat footprints beside it, it could be Lumeria, and god that cat hates me. "Anything wrong Rais? You look like you have issue with something." I nodded "Yeah, I do, but I don't want to talk about it." I shook that terrible thought as we came across a campsite and coincidence, I saw Charles. "Charles is that you?" I walked to him "Rais? No way, I thought I would see you again!" I smiled as pat his shoulder "I'm guessing you saw Rasenkai didn't you?" He nodded "Yeah, he just rushed in there to find the child." I look at him with an eye twitched "You didn't stop him; you know could've tried to talk him out of it!" He then answered "He was well-too confident, his bravery must've kept him going" Courage? So, his confidence let him continue on. "Oh ho and what do we have here, Rais boy here got a girlfriend!" Now I feel like I'm being Rasenkai here. "No!" Idiot, why did he say that, we are only friends, that is all. "Geez sorry, didn't mean to hit your nerve spot" I glare at him for being an idiot "And you still have a habit of hitting anyone's nerve, Marco." He then answered back "Polo!" I then punch his face "Marco!" After hitting him to at least make me feel better, I went in the caves. "Cheer up Rais, we'll find him. So just ignore that guy and continue on." She's right. There's someone I'm trying to look for and it's Rasenkai.

Rasenkai POV

Finding a river, I walk towards it and taking a drink the taste seem natural as it was fresh. Putting the [canteen] or water jug in water, scooping it and refilling it "Alright that should do" As I was about to go, I saw something bright as the [Lunar orbit] took effect. Taking it out as I go to the river and wave the staff on the water as the water starts taking form of a mirror and it seems that it wants me to question it "Where is the child that was stolen from Shinki?" I asked it and it showed the man who was having trouble and is coming this way as he still has the child. I started to hide and waited for the right timing to get the baby as I wait for it. He was 50 miles away as I peeked a little and he was coming in fast. "Okay, he's coming... one... two... Three!" I jumped out and grabbed the child out of his grasps. Lumeria hissed as she scratched his face "AAaagghh! Damn cat, you stupid feline! Just you wait until I rip that beautiful skin from you!" He then looks at me with frightening crazy eyes. "And you give me the child!" I look at the child as she was a least 4 or 5. "No, I won't let you! Don't come any closer!" I was going in my bag to pull out my flashing lantern if he tries to pull off anything funny. "Don't make me do this kid; I don't want to use it right now!" I got bad feeling that he has something powerful as grab my lantern and wait for him to make a move. "No, you won't get what you deserve!" I shout at him. "Fine then, you're lost then!" He shows a crystallize card as I shine the lantern and is blind for a moment "Aaaugghhh! What the hell!? What's with the light show?" I make a run for it and then heads out as Lumeria follows. With that happening, Rais comes in the right timing. "Rais, Run! The guy won't stay blind for long now!" He nods as he runs with a girl. So Rais, I see you found what's important to you. Almost there, a huge blast collapse the path of our way out "Oh no, damn it he's this close already?" I look back as he there, walking towards us. "The child now, I want her! So hand her over you brats!" I stand and shout "Never! Just try and make us, though you'll be blasting your reward." Giving an example as he realizes that one powerful blast can, not only will he destroy us, but with the child too. "True ... But one thing that you guys don't have... is this! " He holds out a crystallize card "Persona!" He crushes the card and summons out a dark knight who teleports behind me, grabbing both the girl and Rais by the neck "Gaaahhhh! R-Rasenkai, Help me!" The girl also was being strangled. "Surrender the child or watch them die!" I don't have time left as I got a choice, Life or death... 'Shinki, everyone... I'm sorry...' Just before I was about to surrender the child to him, a blast from the wall was crushed as it was Aurion "Aurion! Your here!" I breathed with relief as he pushes him, plus disrupting that persona of his. Rais breathed and look "Uncle! What are you doing here?" He looks at us as he fights him "You three, go right now while I hold him back!" But I shouted "We can't leave you here!" But Rais grabbed and dragged me "Aurriioonn!"

Rais POV

Knowing we don't have much time, I know the uncle can defeat that guy. He's face more worst then this. While running, Rasenkai looks at me "We can't just leave him; your uncle won't stand a chance against him!" I answered "We have to go now, if we delay here, he'll catch up and this will be all for nothing" He looks down and he knows that I got a point "Alright, let's go" We all run for the entrance as we are close. "Aurion"Rasenkai, He and my uncle were good friends and pupil. I feel really bad about him. "Raaauuggghhh!" We saw my uncle crash near the earth wall as my eyes widen "Uncle!" I turn to see him as I got furious. "You bastard, you'll pay for that!" He then laughs "Just try then, no one dare gets in my way!" I rushed at him as I pull out my sword "I show you!" Does a high kick and then turns to do a sliding kick to trip but he manages to dodge it as he summons his persona "Eat this!" The knight summons out javelins and throws them at me as I dodge it and reflects a few back "Hah! Not bad kid, you may be worthy of being my opponent!" Rasenkai shouted at me "Raaiiiiisss!" I ignore him as I got ready for the worst. "Time to die you brat; I'll see you in the afterlife!" He summons the dark knight again as starts prepare the ultimate attack. "Forget killing one, I'll kill all of you!" He was charging a fire explosive to kill me and everyone in this cave as I had no choice but to do the sacrificing. "DIE!" He fires the grenade as I hold both Rasenkai and Zakuro. I'm sorry guys...

Rasenkai POV

As the grenade hits, something else hits the grenade as someone instead of Rais protected us. I open my eyes to see horror filled with blood. "R-Rasenkai, Ra...Is... I-I'm sorry you two..." I shed tears from what happen as I look at Aurion's body. "Uncle... no..." I look at that man as he laughs "What a waste of life, pathetic! Even though I wasted lots of energy it's enough for me to kill you all, Persona!" He was going to kill us all as my heart beat really fast as I lay the child beside Rais. "Rasenkai, what are you doing?" I stand up as my mind was being filled by rage and hatred "You bastard..." I pointed at him. "Aw~ did I hurt too much? Of course I did, it felt great to see you cry like that. Now just scream and die!" He summons the knight again as he fires up 1000 javelins to kills us in one shot. As the javelin descends, I hold out my palm and say the words that come out of my mouth 'W-what's going, my body is...' "Ra... Senkai... Barrier!" A shield comes out as the barrier protected us all, breaking all his javelins "WHAT!?" Rais was surprise of the scene "Rasenkai?" He was angry now as he summons he persona "Go! Kill him! Slashes his head off! I want him dead!" The persona listened as he pulls his deathcalibur and I summoned a special sword, an unbreakable sword as I clash swords with him; breaking his deathcalibur. "N-no way! Who the hell are you?!" I look at him with those eyes. "Fine, if you want a death wish, then you got it! Persona! Go, Hells judgement!" The knight casted the spell as it summons a dark hollow forest, as it fades but there was no effect on me. "N-no way, you can't still be alive!" I dragged the unbreakable sword to the ground as I charge up the sword. "Ra... Sen... KAI!" afters, I dragged the sword and did a drive, creating a huge 50x speed wave that he can't dodge or block in time. "WAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Hearing his scream of agony, he was devoured, though still alive as he was asleep. "I... "Waking up from the power... I fainted... "Rasenkai! Rasenkai" Hearing his voice, it was fading away. "Stay with me, please don't close your eyes" I-I'm sorry Rais... Losing... consciousness, by then I close my eyes. "No... He needs medical attention!"

Chapter 2 {end}


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The power that leads to destruction and the city of mercury (Part 1)

Third person POV

[Location: Kinomouri forest]

Rasenkai fainted when he used the power "Rasenkai" the same name as his. "Please, Rasenkai hold on! We are almost there!" Running out of the Cerberus cave while drag running his Uncle and the man while Charles carries Rasenkai. "Damn it, I don't know what happen but whatever it is. Something dangerous must've happen" While running, Rais explained "Rasenkai must've trigger his own awakened power when he felt angry. I don't know what was it but it was powerful to even destroy a mansion." Zakuro asked while carrying the child "How powerful is it?" Rais then said "Don't know, but it was fast and deadly. I saw it all... he didn't kill the man, but it felt like it tried to kill him." Both Charles and Zakuro were a little frightened of what happen. What this power was, it may have a price to do so. "Hey! You guys in here!" Someone was shouting to see if anyone heard him. "Huh? Yeah! We are here!" The person came as it was a guard that was guarding the entrance of the forest 'Ooohhh... busted' the guard look at Rasenkai and the man "Oh my god, Rasenkai! What happen to him?" Rais answered "I'll explain when we get back to the village!" the guard nodded then.

Few minutes later...

[Location: Rasenkai village – entrance]

Rais gently drop his uncle and the man gently. "Alright, Charles, can you be able to get Rasenkai and my uncle to the hospital?" He nodded as he looked at the man "What about him?" He looked at the "Crazy man" and he said, "Bring him to the hospital, I want to question him" he said in a cold voice. Charles shrugged as he brings the three people to the hospital while Rais went and carries the child as he went to Shinki's house and knocked on the door. Shinki then opens the door as she was surprised "My child! Oh thank you Rais, but where's Rasenkai?" He answered "He's in the hospital, something big and frightening happened, but it might be best if you went to him." Shinki nodded as she took the child away from Rais as she was a little happy. She then went to the hospital to see Rasenkai. "I hope he's alright. I'm so worried now..."

[Location: Rasenkai village – Medic house]

Rasenkai POV

I started to regain conscious again as I stand up slow. "W-what happen? Why am I in a hospital?" The doctor came as he was surprised "Wait, your wounds, did they heal themselves?" I look confused of his question. "Heal... themselves? What do you mean?" I said as the doctor look at my condition "Y-you're in good health, how did this happen?" He was now a little confused as he examines me more. "This is amazing, no one could've been able to recover this fast" I was even more confuse "That's because he has something that no one knows, but he still young and confuse to assume what power he holds" I look and it was Shinki. "Shinki, the child, you have her back" I was glad to see her smile again "Yes, I like to thank you; I thought I wouldn't see her again. I'm just so happy that you and my child are safe" I look down as I close my eyes as I look at my hand, recalling what happen when battling the crazy man. "I-I killed him... I killed that man... with my own hands" Shinki then went beside me as she hugged me. "What do you mean?" I then answered "I killed that man with that power I used, I'm so sorry... I was just so angry that I had to release it..." Rais then came in. "You didn't kill him, but you did sent him to the hospital big time" I look at Rais. "So, I didn't kill him?" Rais nodded "Didn't I say you sent him to the hospital. Though what the hell happen back there? The battle didn't even last 5 minutes!" My eyes widen. Less than five minutes? How did that happen? It can't be coincidence, that's for sure. "That's because, Rasenkai here holds a more powerful arte of his name" My name "Rasenkai"? Wait, that can't be... my name is one of my powers... this is impossible "Then the quick recovery?" Shinki then answered "It's part of your talents. You hold something else then just defeating your enemy; it's a more destructive power that if misused, you might destroy your world." My eyes widen of what she said. "What!? No way, I don't want any of that. I don't want a power that can destroy something big, I just can't..." I look at her "Why did it choose me?" Shinki then answered "its part of your bloodline of your family, it's been going on for generations." Though for one thing "How did you know this?" I want to know why I have this dangerous power "Your father told me Rasenkai" Rais and I both were surprised "You have a father, Rasenkai? You never told me about that." I look at him "I didn't, because never even know when I was child. But Shinki! Why couldn't you tell me already?" Shinki would know of my reaction. Who was I? Why did I have this power and who is my family? "Calm yourself Rasenkai, especially when you have recovered. If you are like that, the truth you find will not only be lost, but you'll most likely to lose yourself to anger." She does have a point as I calm down and sighed "I didn't tell you, is because you're too young to know, so until you discovered your powers at a lethal age, I think it would be time to tell you now." I was listening as I begin to hear her story as I was already desperate "I met your father 16 years ago just when you were still an infant. He also had a wife, and I looked at your Mother and father. You're just like your father, all handsome and charming while you had both of fathers hair and your mothers eyes. Yet you even you carry that birth mark on your right hand." I look at my hand as she was telling the truth; it was the mark I still when I was a child. Though what was this mark? Does it have a meaning to it "The village or clan's name?" I ask her as I want to know the truth. "Your father named after this village. He did really love you, his son. You have both your mother and fathers blood" But then, how come there not here, if they really care and love me, they should be with me. Why didn't anyone tell me this at all? Because of me being an orphan, was my life as an orphan a lie? "Then why did they abandon me? Why did they do it?" Shinki looked at me as she holds out a letter, "I think you should read once you calm down." I then breathed and sighed as I give up "Damn it... fine I will. I'll forgive you because you're a good friend to me and that's all it matters." She nodded as she gave the letter to me "Though I want to read it when I'm alone, with no one else watching me" Shinki and Rais both nodded as they understand me that I needed time to think and to clear my thoughts. Whatever is going, I'll say this one more time... I have gotten myself involve into something big. I then look at my bag as I showed the [Lunar orbits] to Shinki as she was surprise on how I found it "Where was this? Mima was worried of losing that staff of hers." Wait, Mima is here? It's been awhile since I saw her. "Where is she, Shinki?" I look at her. "She's been injured in a fight. The guy must've done it when had the tremendous power inside him, but thanks to you, you out powered him." That guy... he tried to kill me and everyone, I will never forgive for his bad deeds! First he pushes my friend Shinki and getting away with her child, second he injured Aurion! Now he almost killed Mima, I never forgive that bastard! Never again! I tighten my fist with frustration. "Where is the guy, I want to give him what he deserves!" I look at Rais. "Now hold it Rasenkai, don't put your anger out on him. He is useless now" I then got up from bed "But he injured Aurion and Mima!" I tried to push Rais out of the way. "For now, you have to calm down. Getting angry of what he did won't solve anything." He may do have a point. "I'm sorry Rais, I guess things went rough today" Rais nodded "I know how you feel" I look at him "How so?" He then answered "No reason. But it's best not to nose into people's business; it's never nice at all." I wanted to know why, but it would useless by then. I started to remember something back in the Cerberus cave, the river... it felt like a magic mirror. "Rais, can you give me a large bowl please?" Rais became confuse. "What for, you gonna drink it like an animal?" I shook my head "Just do it" Rais shrugged and grabbed a bowl like I said as I took out my water canteen or jug as I pour water in it. I place it on the table as I wave the staff over the bowl of water "It's just water, what good will it does?" Nothing happen as I try again. "Rasenkai, what are you trying to do?" I look at them as I explain them back in the Cerberus cave. "Wait, Water that can actually foretell the future, or see what you ask? That must be where the water mirror used to be!" I look at Shinki "The water mirror? isn't it the rare treasure that hunters were trying to get a hold of it?" Shinki nodded as she explained "The cave you went to was once an underground alter the water mirror. The guards of the underground alter was corrupted by dark to obtained the water mirror." I then ask "Is the mirror still there though?" Who knew the rare treasures of the underground alter still exist after all these years. "Who knows, the underground alter collapsed after touching the mirror. The mirror itself may have been booby trapped. Those who dare to touch the mirror with a greedy heart are to be punished." I was in shock of what she said. A greedy man's death is always a scary term for whenever a man steal a cave treasure without ever thinking, was punished for being too greedy. "Who still rules the caves?" I wanted to know, for it could be the queen of the water, Mercury. The beautiful water Nymph that protects the water mirror, I like to meet her one day if she is still alive. "Whatever is in your mind, it is Mercury. She is still alive, always in the water, watching to make sure no one dares to touch the water mirror." But, could it be that the whole river could actually be the water mirror, it's just not a whole bowl of water... it's actually leads to where the Mercury city is! "It has to be the mercury city! That must be why the staff reacted to the water!" Shinki knew I was studying well of history. "You actually figured it out. I'm so proud of you." Thought Rais was confused "Though how come there was no entrance to the city?" I answered "To put it simple, I think Mercury, the queen closed down the entrance, making sure no one dares to invade its land. Ever since then, they thought the city itself was extinct." Shinki then answered "Exactly, thought the question is, when was the castle built in which generation?" I think I knew this question from the history just before Rais accidently burned the [History of Mercury]. "I think approximately just after the war between the light and the darkness. The Mercury and Mar's made a peace treaty, when a traitor among the kingdom made a conflict to start a war between Mar's and Mercury. Since then, they never wanted to see each other again nor talk to each other again." I answered. "Though what year was that?" I knew she was going to say that. "Hm... I think it went back at approximately 400 years ago, so Mercury was still immortal at the time, and if at her age, she is 25 years old, passing the years, if she never was immortal, she would be dead at age 50 and not 450." She smiled "I knew you would come through with history." I then replied "All thanks to your tutoring, I couldn't been able to pass history class without you" Shinki giggled as she said "Just like your father when he said the same thing to me, "Dang, I wouldn't be able to pass history class if it weren't for my father's tutoring" Just like good times." I sweat dropped at that point, they seem more like classmates to me. "Shinki, I need to go back to the Cerberus cave?" Rais then objected "And get lost in the forest again! Not on my watch!" I wanted to be able to find the entrance to the city. But with Rais stopping me, I won't be able to. "Say Rais, aren't you going to see that girl? Bet you worried of your girlfriend?" I said and Rais shook his head "Geez, first Charles and now you. People have got to stop saying that and her name is Zakuro Sada." I nodded "I hear ya Rais. So why stop me? I thought you never care about the whole history and stuff?" He answered "Cause, remember what happen? I don't want that to happen." I do remember unleashing my power, but how I can use it is the question. "You're still not ready for using it. Plus, your father told me that when you use such powers, it has a price for it and it consists on your life." My eyes widen as I knew it may cost my life but I only felt exhaustion, no life lost. "Though how come I didn't die?" I was really confused on how everything goes. "To put it simple, you had a free use after awakening your powers so chances are that you won't die after a first try." I was relief that I got spared there. "Though if you try to use it the second time by the time you use it, your life will be at risk." I knew she would say that. I had to be careful for not only will cost me energy, but my life too. "So... how can I be safe?" Shinki shook her head. "No, sorry dear, but that's all what I have. Your fathers knows, try asking him." I nodded; she knows less of my bloodlines. Though how can I look for my father is the question, I haven't even seen my mother and father for 16 years. Yet, I'm inexperienced of my powers. "Rasenkai, cheer up. Sure they maybe far, but if you believe that there with you. You're not alone at all." Picture them like there always beside me huh? It's like picturing people in underwear, except with parents showing their underwear with the children. "Yeah, thanks Rais. I take that advice and continue believing myself." Rais smiled "That's the spirit Rasenkai. Now try to at least get some rest and forget about going into the forest, okay?" I nodded as I try to forget. But the whole history of the city of Mercury still run's in my head. "Well Rasenkai and Rais, I have to go. My darling Alice needs a good night sleep." I look at Shinki as I nodded and she went off with her child. Her daughter seems cute as I lay down in the hospital bed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile...

[Location: Unknown? – Sanzu river]

? POV

I had look into the river as I then saw the sky as it looked crimson. "Anything wrong, old friend, Fufufu~" I looked as it was 'her' as I sighed "Nothing much, I guess after a million years, my life still continues the way it is. What about you, how is the shrine maiden doing right now?" She giggled as she opens her fan while walking with her parasol. Want to know who she is? She wears a long white frilly dress, with purple long like scroll in the front the mostly has a Yin-yang symbol on it. You can say that she is both a master mind and event plotter. "Try to at least not cause any trouble, for I can just stop you right now" She intends to do something to cause trouble at some point. "Fufufu~ don't worry about it, but is that how you treat an old friend. Who came to see you?" I scratched my head as I look at her. "Sorry about that, I guess I lost concentrate." She was confused, but she knows what I mean. "Oh, like what? Let me guess-"She press her body against my arm as she puts her face near me as I don't mind "The new events have come right?" She has read my mind. "I'm not surprise; you always manage to find out what going to happen." She gives a grin smile as I knew she's not planning something good. "I could just, "give" a little hand to help you out." Oh boy, I do not like the sound of that. "So, what were you doing out here?" I looked around as the ferryman or woman wasn't here. "Komachi is late again as always." Yukari knows I always go to the Yama. "But, you're not even dead. Only the dead could go there" I look at her as I shook my head. "I'm always welcome here in the Yama court. Now what about you, what would also bring you here in the Sanzu River, Yukari?" She explained to me that something was wrong in Gensokyo. "So it's not just coincidence. I must've also foretold what's going to happen." So both us know what's happening. "And mind explaining to me right now?" I looked at the voice and it was the Yama, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu. "It's been a long time Shikieiki, how have you been?" She smiled a little as she blushed "I've been doing well, thought having a hard time at work, what about you Watasski?" I shook my head, the name Watasski was my last name, though for the surprise it's best not to let information out. "Try to not call me by my last name" She nodded "Yes, don't worry I won't next time, now mind telling me what is going on?" I explained that the events have been going weird now. The Sake in the village, shrine and from my world were stolen, not even I was able to see who stolen it. The fairies have gone wild including the monsters outside, also check in Youkai. "I see, so anything else beside's that?" I also explained that some people can't seem to fly, they manage to levitate but not fly, even my world. So far only I, Reimu, Yukari plus a few girls were able to keep their flying ability's. "Not to mention that a few girls also went missing" Shikieiki eyes widen, she did notice that Komachi wasn't even in the court at all, even near the boat. "This could be a problem then" I look at Shikieiki. "Yeah, that's why I seek for the wisdom of your advice." Even heroes must take advices from a Yama including a counselor. "I see, well... I guess we have to wait, when another has gone missing, take time and look for a lead to seek what we are looking for." I nodded as I thank her "Alright then, thank you Shikieiki" Shikieiki then disappeared as I look at Yukari. "What leads do we need, anyone with an idea that has one?" I ask her "Ah, how about that Tengu girl?" Aya, the fastest shutter girl in Gensokyo, huh? Maybe I can ask her, just make sure I don't end being interviewed. "Very well then, why don't you check out in the outside world and investigate, I'm quite about worried about something that might go wrong." Yukari nodded as opens up her gap "Yeah yeah, I know don't worry about it. You just go and check with the Tengu girl, bye-bye now~" And there she goes, off in her gaps. I can already tell, and boy things are going to be complicated in my last journey.

Back again...

[Location: Rasenkai village – Medic house]

Rasenkai POV

I couldn't get any sleep because my head was still thinking about the underwater city of Mercury. Whatever is down there, the water mirror is there, though I did wonder what in the mirror. "I have to go in there, even if it means not listening to my friends warning." I got out of bed as I sneaked out of the room and went down stairs quietly, making sure not to make a noise. So far I'm at the first floor and no one is here. I was close of getting out of the hospital entrance until someone was in front of me "Oh man... this isn't good..." I look and it was Aurion. "Aurion, you're alright, and you seem... well." He nodded as he looked at me "Though how about you, shouldn't you be in bed and mostly, you seem to recover quicker." Does he know the power? "Um... well, as you see... I needed a fresh air." I had to lie "While it's late? True that you do go out when it's always late. Perhaps we can talk about things" I look at him as I nodded; it has been awhile since we both talk about the clouds at night. I always wondered what's beyond the boundaries of this world. "Alright then, It has been 9 years since we talk outside together to stare at the clouds. As me and Aurion lay down on the grass, we stared at the stars. They became clearer I look at them. "Say Rasenkai, remember when you were young, you always wondered what's beyond the boundaries?" He asks me as I nodded, I always dream that one day, that maybe I would go out there and see it for myself. See the wonders of the worlds that can throw at me. "Yeah, I always remembered that. To even make a ship to travel to other worlds, I bet I could make that happen." Aurion laughed as he knew that is possible for a guy like me to make such ship. "Yet you still haven't changed after nine years! That's what I like about you Rasenkai. You remind me of my age when I dream of seeing other worlds out there. I'm getting old Rasenkai, for one wish is to see what's beyond the impossible." I really do somewhat want to see what's beyond there. "Maybe we can go there, together with me, Rais, Zakuro and you, also include Lumeria." He smiled a little "I would like that Rasenkai. Well, I better get back to sleep. Say, come by at my house in the afternoon. I got a little surprise for you." I nodded as he went back to the hospital to go back to his room to sleep. I then grabbed my bag with me as I hold the [Lunar orbit] close to me as I carefully sneaked around the village not to awake anyone to stop me. As I got to the entrance of the forest, it was blocked by two guards as it was locked. "Rats, I need to find a way in there." I look around as I see something odd as carefully sneaked around, making sure I don't get caught. As I got close, it was a secret entrance I used to sneak into the forest when I was little. "It's still here after 12 years. Now to get to the Cerberus cave" I open the secret entrance as someone grabs me and pulls me inside. "What in the-!" Someone covers my mouth to make sure I don't make a sound. "Shh! don't make a sound..." It was Charles as he let's go "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Following you, I knew something was fishy that you had in mind. So for that, you gotta bring me with you, deal?" I wanted to find out for myself but I couldn't do it alone. "Alright, it's a deal then. Just don't tell anyone or else Rais will try to talk me out of it." He understands. "Shall we go then?" I nodded as we begin to walk through the forest; I then light my flashing lantern as I continued walking. "So what made you want to back here? Wanting to be killed again?" I look at him as explained "Back in the Cerberus cave, something caught my attention when I didn't have a chance to examine it more." He then answered "Would it mean that something is hiding from you like a secret?" I nodded "Precisely. Though I want to make sure I'm able to see this, it's my first time knowing that I maybe nervous what comes out." We were 100 metres away from the village as I was a little scared but I kept going. Though what's in Charles mind? Does he know about the legends of Mercury?

Twenty minutes later...

We were at the entrance of the cave as Charles stay's near the campsite. "So, you're going to wait Charles?" He nods. "Just be sure to bring back that you pick up. If there's nothing really, it doesn't matter at all." I nodded as I went inside the Cerberus cave and look around as I see a hole on the roof of the cave as the moon light shines through. "It is indeed beautiful. Though how did someone- oh right I forgot, someone made a blast on the roof by accident." I continued walking to find the river I went to last time. Hoping monsters wouldn't pop out right now.

Looking around the cave as if shadowing arms were wanting to grab me right now, I shivered by that thought as I kept going, not being side tracked by the frightening horrors in the caves. I heard footsteps as I continued running as they became closer. When it got closer, I pulled out my flashing lantern and shined on the person's face. "H-Hey, what's the big idea?!" I stopped waving the lantern as I look at the mysterious person. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I just got scared... I thought you were a monster" I said, apologizing. "Can't blame ya for that, even a Shinigami like me is creep out of this cave" A Shinigami... oh god no... I think she's after me... I did nothing! "Relax kid, I'm not here to ferry you to my boss. Heck, I don't even know where I am." Well I can't blame her either, reason why people never want to come back here ever again. "Though one thing, who are you exactly?" I ask her. "The name's Komachi Onozuka, the ferry man of the Sanzu river"

Chapter 3 {end}


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The power that leads to destruction and the city of mercury (Part 2)

[Location: Cerberus cave – corridors]

Rasenkai POV

Komachi, the Ferryman of the Sanzu River? Oh man, if things just can't get any weirder now. How did she get into this world? Wait, is she from another world? "Komachi if that's your name, are from another world?" I ask her. "Yeah, what of it man?" She answered. "What's it like in the outside world?" I really always dreamed of going outside of my world and traveling. "It's nothing special back in my world really. It's sometimes hard for me to work with it, because I slack off too much." Slacking off? So she's not much of a useful ferryman when she was hired to be one. "So, mind telling where I am?" I explained to her of where she was, and where she is was called the [Cerberus cave]. "Cerberus cave huh? Never heard of that before, maybe because I'm a foreigner that's what" Foreigner? Would she mean that she is Japanese? But she ain't speaking Japanese at all. "You speak English to me, what are you trying to do? Trick of thinking you are Japanese." She became confused now "Wait, you can understand me- oh right... I forgot, when I'm an outsider of this world, my accent settings must've changed" So, the language limit is changed. That does all make sense now. "Komachi, you don't have a place to stay?" She shook her head "Nope but do you have any food to spare, I'm kinda hungry after staying in this damn cave." I looked in my bag and it was just my left over food of Shinki's tasty [rice balls]. "Here, it isn't much though. So take it. "She took some and ate it as she smiles "Wow, these are tasty! Did you make these?" I shook my head "These rice balls were made by my friend Shinki." I answered "Wait, you know Shinki?" I was confused "What do you mean? You seem to know who Shinki is." She explained as she was the one who resides in Makai. "Shinki never told me that. She said that she resides in the Rasenkai village." She then was now confused, could she be thinking that she's mixing up between two Shinki's? "I don't mostly understand now. There's two Shinki's?" I shake my head I was even more confused with the Shinki in my village and the other Shinki in so called "Makai". "I'm just confused as you are now. Say, you never told me your name. Mind telling me?" I look at her "My name is Rasenkai. My father named after a village name." She gave me that "That's kind of weird" look. "Yeah I know it's weird to name someone after a village's name, but it ain't that bad." She nods."Eh, I guess its true then. So what were you doing here? Looking for something important?" I nodded as I explained about the legends of the water mirror and the queen of the waters, Undine. "Sounds interesting, mind if I join in to see?" I did want to see the mirror by myself but I want someone to tag along with me just in case. "Alright then, because I don't want to do this alone. At least two minds are better than one." I said with a reply. "Yeah yeah, I know that. So shall we get going, because I was bored to death" That's strange because you are death. Okay, enough jokes for now, though that was a bad joke. As me and Komachi went deep into the caves, I stopped and heard footsteps. "What is it now Rasenkai?" I look at her and told her to be quiet for a second as I listened "I heard something, like water splashing" Komachi got a little creep out from the sound of it. I begin to walk slowly carefully as I peeked out a little to make I don't get scene and I saw something horrible that it made me puke. "Oh my god... an undead Cerberus..." I was horrified by its appearances as I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed by the sight I'm looking at. It was gross and its flesh was showing as I stop looking and Komachi looked at my scared look as she looked and her face turn blue for as she stopped looking. "What the hell is that?" She whispered. "I-I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it. It's horrible, but how can we continue if that thing is still there?" I said, thinking of a plan. "I don't know... why don't you try distracting that thing?" She said, shaking. "Uh... um... What about you ferryman, I thought you're a Shinigami..." Just then we felt something breathe onto us, as we turned our heads very slowly as it was the undead Cerberus as we both hugged each other and screamed. As it tried to claw us, we dodged it and make a run for it. I then hide as I was separated from Komachi. "Oh no, Komachi, what's going to happen to her?" I then heard a human laugh as I carefully looked and peeked as it unmasked itself as it was Charles. What is he doing here? "Sucker, now he won't get in the way of the treasure I have been trying to get. After 5 years, the water mirror will soon be mine." So he does know the legends. I came out and Charles saw me as he still didn't know I did not run away. "And you think I tried to run away. Guess again, you better tell me what's going?" I ask him, knowing he would be my enemy. "Heh, fine I'll tell you. Ever since I heard about the legend, I thought that getting the water Mirror and selling it would make me a fortune out of it." Just for money! He wouldn't dare. "Money and fame won't get you anywhere." He then got angry. "Don't get so high and mighty. You got scared because you think a real Cerberus was still alive. Yet, they are extinct!" I did not like his attitude "Get out of the way Charles." He then point at me "Or else what, try to defeat me. Go on, use that power and push me out of the way." He tried to provoke me as I got closer and draw my training sword. "Yeah, I challenge you Charles." He then draws his katana. "Don't you know who you're dealing with? I am Charles, the captain of the military army!" Captain, so he is the one who survived more than 5 times in wars from injuries. "So, what if you are one, just try and stop me." I point my sword at him. He rushes forward to me as I taken up by surprise of his speed as he tried to stab me in one thrust as I moved out of the way and his blade was stuck on the wall as tries to pull it. "A captain huh? You never practice your aim!" I make a run for it and heads for the river where I waved the staff on the waters. As I was about to reach the river, he was there as I surprise. "What the, since when did you get here?" Something didn't felt right. I felt something around Charles as there was dark aura around him as I prepared my training sword. "I didn't want to use this, but, {Dark blast}!" I was taken up by surprise as I tried blocking it but the blast sent me flying to the wall as I got hurt, but I was still okay as I stand up. "Huff... augh... what was that?" I ask him "This amazing power? Like I would tell to a weakling like you" he point's at me as he went closer. "Now tell me how to get the water mirror before I force you to tell me!" he readies another dark energy as I grabbed something out of my bag and pulls my [flashing lantern] and shines the room as he was blind "Gah! That stupid lantern, augh... you're going to pay for that!" I pushed him out of the way as he dropped his katana and I grabbed it and points it near his face. As his sight returns, he saw me pointing with his own blade. "Easy there now, don't try pointing things at me" I glared at him "For trying to kill me, no... Now stay back. Don't make any funny- GAH!" I was surprised attack by his dark blast as I was sent flying in the water as I drowned in the waters. "Never learn, never will. That is punishment for point at me with my own blade. Well, so long man, it was nice meeting ya" He never pity me as I went deeper in the waters I felt my strength leaving me as I was about to die in Mercury's water when something was swimming towards as it looked like a girl. She got a little closer as she hangs onto me and kisses me as I felt oxygen went into me as I felt like I can breathe in water. "You are safe now. If you wish to know, please follow me." I looked at her as she looked beautiful as I follow her, knowing that I might be actually finding the city. When we swam deeper, I was amazed that I actually found it. The city of Mercury! "The city of... Mercury... but I thought the entrance was blocked." She continued swimming to the palace as I followed her more as we were at the entrance of the palace, knowing I would see the queen.

[City of Mercury – Palace]

I was even more amazed as I look around. As I was in the throne room, I surfaced and got out of the water, sitting on the throne was the one who rules the waters of the city. "Approach in, human." I slowly went to her right away as I bowed down. "It is amazed to actually see the queen. I am Rasenkai your highness." Her eyes widen of my name "Your name is Rasenkai? Have you any chance that you his son?" My eyes widen. "Wait, you know my father?" She nods. "After 17 years of waiting, I can't believe I'm looking at his son. Look at you grown!" I scratched my head "I-I'm honored that you know my father." She looks at me "Just like your parents, you have your father's hair and your mother's eyes. You're just as handsome as your father. Now tell me, what brings you to my domain?" I wanted to just see the water mirror, but if so would make her angry. "Um... You see, when I heard that the city still exist, I was really excited that I get to see the city with my own eyes." She switched looks "Are you sure you're not lying?" I nodded "Yes, I never even came to the city of water once. So, it'll be my first time" "She then smiles. "Then you are welcome to take a look in my city. But be sure to be aware of some of my people, they don't appreciate humans often." I shrugged as I nodded and explored the palace. "Hey! Your name is Rasenkai right?" I turned and it was the girl that saved me from drowning. "You're that girl who saved me right? I like to thank you." I said as I appreciate her gratitude for saving me. "It's no big deal, I'm just glad you're not here to steal my mother's water mirror." I wonder what's so important about the water mirror. "Though one question to not offend anyone, what's so important about the water mirror? Why are treasure hunters so addictive to obtaining it so much" I asked her "The water mirrors itself belongs to our family for generations, yet it holds special powers who ever possess it." I have to be able to see the water mirror so I can just only examine it. "Though, I always wonder what the water mirror looks like. I heard that it's one beautiful treasure that you guys hold and yet, I like to try seeing it for once." She looked around me as saw me had a strange birth mark on my right hand. "What's this right here?" She holds my hand as she examines it. "That is... the Rasenkai mark, the same name as mine." She looked at the birth mark, as it shows beautiful but strange markings "It looks really cool, I always wanted to have marks like these." Though how can that happen? "Though I have no clue of what my mark does, it feels like was just a tattoo or something. When I was at least a child, I never even discovered that I had a mark on my right hand." I explained to her my past. "I always wonder what's in the outside world." I kind of chuckle "My friend said the same thing; he said "I'm getting old Rasenkai, for one wish is to see what's beyond the impossible." That's what he exactly said." I said as she giggles. "Maybe I like to meet him, I hope we can be friends?" I nodded. "Say, you never told me your name." She then realizes "Oh, sorry! My name is Undine, daughter of Mercury." She's the daughter of Mercury, so she gave birth when she lost her husband. "It's actually nice to meet you, Undine." I said with a kind reply. "Thanks, we never even get many visitors in our city but what coincidence!" I scratched my head as I look around and someone on the sea horse carriage went pass me as he was fast "Woah! What was that?" She then answered "That was the captain of the sea storm forces. He is fierce less and sometimes cold to people." I look at him as I felt something in him, something very sad in his heart. Though how did I do that? "Though there was has to be a reason for him to feel cold, it wouldn't be like him at all" She nodded. "True, things have change when he lost his fiancé" I look at Undine as I was shock "He lost his fiancé? How did that happen?" She explained, during the war with Mercury and Mar's, an explosion cause by a traitor, one of his fellow soldiers, Raven. Raven was a Lieutenant and his right hand man, that is when he worked with a human, they tried to steal the water mirror together but they couldn't as the human was punished when he touched the mirror. Though how does that connect to his lost fiancé? "He killed her, his fiancé. That's it happen." Oh my god... that's horrible... I really feel bad for him, though something isn't right, as if it has a flaw in that story. "By the way... Is there any places that I shouldn't be near?" I ask her. "Well, there was that huge shark corpse that our people are feared of. It is said that it still holds the spirit of the evil shark knight." I then begin to figure out something that might be able to resolve something. "What does the mirror do exactly? Does it have any healing properties?" She then nodded "It might be it though I don't know how the mirror works." It could be that, Raven tried to steal the water mirror because it might have the power to revive the dead. "I see, then thank you for telling me this" She then was confused then realize what I was going to do. "Tell me you're not going to the corpse of the shark knight? My mother specifically told me that I should never let anyone near it" I then explain "There's something that's behind it all. There's a twist that made people afraid and it may have a flaw in it." She then started to think that I may be onto something. "Are you saying that his love is alive?" I nodded "That might be the case, I don't know if I'm finding the answers or not. I just have been getting this feeling that there was an evil twist inside." Afterwards, someone came behind me as it was a big man as I turn. "You're the captain right?" He nods as he leans closer and looks at my eyes "Humans like you shouldn't be here." He said that towards, I never said anything back to avoid any conflict. "Hah, like any human would be welcome here. It will always be the same in the past and nothing will change that" I then said "What is your problem, sure they cause trouble, but there are humans that are not bad." He then objected my answer "Wrong, even if you are the son of him, I always had grudge to him. He has shamed me of my ranks; I was once commander now I became captain!" He draws his sword and tries to slash me but I draw my sword as I clash swords with him "My father never meant to shame your ranks! He was a good man, even though I never met my father, everyone appreciates him." Tries to push him back but he was winning as I tried harder "That will always be a lie! First he shames me, and now I'm meeting his son! This is an outrage!" Just then, Undine slapped him "Augh... Princess... apologizes for my behavior..." He withdraws his weapon as he stares at me "You can never know how I feel!" As he swims away, I then look down as I gripped my weapon "Ignore him, he is like this, even my mother is awfully angry of his grudge against the family that holds "Rasenkai". I just wish that he would smile again like he did" I wish I would be able to resolve this, but still, trying to insult my father like that just makes me really furious of his words. "Yeah, I know. Let's go to the shark's corpse. I want to be able to solve this incident for good. If it's good for him, it'll be good for the kingdom, right?" She nods. "I get what you mean." We both swam to outside the kingdom as there were no guards patrolling just like in my village. "Looks like no one's doing their job again" She shook's her head "They are going to get a lecture again. Let's just go before they come back from slacking off" I nodded as we were away from the kingdom as we swam deeper.

[Location: Water depths – ocean ruins]

I begin to have a feeling that something Ominous and terrifying was here before as me and Undine swim deeper down the abyss. "Undine, was this a graveyard? If so, why did they put this here that's close to Mercury city?" She shook her head "That I don't know, but there used to be a barrier, but now it's off. Since there is no barrier, it'll be time before something evil will raise." I looked at Undine as I feel I want to embrace her, but it won't do well for now. "Undine, we'll find a way to resolve this for good. I promise you" Undine smiled a little as we swim deeper as something shadowy passed by us quickly as I look but I didn't see it "Must be my imagination" we continue to swim more as we found an entrance to a cave and as I look beside us, I got a little surprise as it was the sharks corpse Undine told me about. "That is just disgusting." Undine didn't look as try's opening the entrance to the cave as I find a hidden button and press it. The caves begin to shake as the entrance door was open. "How did you find the switch?" I pointed to the button as it was camouflage. "Though, it seems that the enemy was smart enough to hide that." We swim inside the cave as I wondering how I breathe in water is the question. Maybe it's part of my abilities now. As I swim, something glowing was following as we never notice and we kept swimming deep in the caves. "Rasenkai, do you get the feeling we are being followed?" I look at her as I shook my head. "Not really, why do you ask?" She points behind me as I turn "Whoa, where did this sword come from?" I examined it as it was shaped as the same size as my training sword, and attribute to water since it's underwater; What it looks like, it's shape is scaled and has a symbol of a mercury. "Wait, that sword... it could've belong to one of our fellow trustworthy soldiers before they passed away." Does this sword want me to be its master? I then heard a voice. "Thou that I... has called to you from your heart... shall accept this fate" I slowly reached out to its handle as I hold it and it was light. "This sword... is beautiful as the sea" Though what this sword is, I think of calling it... [Maelstrom] "Maelstrom, I think I'll call Maelstrom" I put the blade on my back and replace it with my training sword and put it in my bag. Now I got a better weapon to fight with. "Shall we get going?" I said as she nodded. "Let's go then, we won't get anywhere if we stand here" We both swim deeper in the cave to find bones of Mercury's people as I didn't look to not lose my appetite. "Anything wrong, you seem very pale?" I shook my head "I don't want to talk about." She shrugged as we kept going as we heard a voice "Is somebody there? Please answer me!" We both heard it as we reach the end as it was a cell that was holding in a woman. "Oh thank goodness, I though it's was Raven, I'm just glad it's- wait, who are you?" She looked at me "My name is Rasenkai, for now we need to get you out of here. Are you the captain's fiancé?" Her eyes widen as she tugs the bars. "You know Grail? Oh, this is my entire fault; please help me get out of here!" I nodded as I pull out Maelstrom and tries slashing the bars but it only made a small scratch. "Rats, these bars are harder to deal with. Where's the key to the cells?" She told me that Raven has it. "Augh... now what do we do?" She gives me a water scroll. "What's this?" I took it from her. "Please take to Grail, it's to proof to Grail I'm still alive. Please hurry, Raven will be-"Then I heard a rough voice. "Saying "He'll be back"." It was Raven as he blocks the entrance. "So your Raven, is this your plan? Making another being a hostage! That's just stupid, your face not just say it's has no honor, but it also shows a cowardly tactic!" I shouted at him "Like I care for all that matter, it's one or another, Grail gives me the water mirror for his love. It's a perfect plan, and soon I'll revive him, the shark knight!" I knew someone would try to use it for evil."We wouldn't dare to let that happen! Mother will punish you for this!" Raven just pretended he is cleaning his ear so he thinks he's not hearing her "Blah blah, like I care for that woman. So what will you do? There's no way out. You are trapped in my cave!" There's gotta be another way. Come on... think Rasenkai. "No choice then" I pulled out my sword as I pointed at him "Move out of the way before I make you" He then laugh as he pulls out a spear. "A punk like you sure has guts. But don't be crying when you get hurt!" He first charges with a thrust as I dodged quickly and tries to slash him as I cut off that feather off of his helmet. "Not bad, but not fast enough!" He tries to rapid thrust me as I block it and I was about to break due to his rapid thrust as I swim back and suddenly did the spin maneuver as I blow away Ravens weapon. 'How did I do that?' I then punch his stomach and he groans in pain "Gah, curses! You... I'll get you for this." I then grabbed Undines hand and swim away right now as the entrance was about to close as we swim even more fast and me and Undine did the spin Maneuver to get out of the cave as the entrance was close. "Phew, that was a close call" She then looks at me "How did you learn the spin Maneuver? It was not possible for any humans to learn it" I was wondering about that too. "I don't know, it felt like, when I was in trouble situations, I must've learn something in order to break though, like his rapid thrust" She was confused as I am though "I don't know what you mean, but we have to deliver this before he tries to catch up to us" I look at the [water scroll] and nodded as we swim back to also warn Mercury about Raven's plan. As went we go back to the city, guards were coming to us. "Halt! You are not authorized to enter this place!" I then shouted "We have to warn Mercury! Raven, the lieutenant of the captain is trying to use the water mirror to revive the shark knight!" They couldn't believe me as I show them the [water scroll] of message as they took it. "Take it to Grail!" They nodded as they swim back to find Grail and we swim back to not wonder about the ocean ruins longer.

[Mercury city]

We got back to the city as I look back, worried about Grail's love. "Wish I was able to break those bars." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "We tried our best, let's just wait and see what happens." I nodded as I told her that I want to be alone for a little while. "Are you feeling alright?" I nodded. "Alright, don't hesitate to find me okay? I'll just be in mother's palace" I saw her swim away as I went to find a local bar as someone was behind me. "Were you the one who gave this to me?" I turned and it was Grail. "Grail, um... yes it's true. Your love is alive, Undine and I went to the ocean ruins to find a cave that Raven was holding your love." Grails eyes widen as he grew with rage. "That bastard, he betrayed me. I thought I trust that soldier of mines." I look at him as I told him the situation "Using the water mirror against that shark knight's corpse is forbidden" I then nodded "He still intends to revive the shark knight to get revenge on Mercury and the city." He then went and goes back to the palace to warn the queen. "Okay, guess I better go get the princess then." I swim back to the palace to find the princess and surfaces out of the water to enter the palace and go to her room. I tried knocking but no answer as I felt that something isn't right as I knocked the door down and it was wrecked as I look at the window and there was a note as took it and it read "Tell the queen that if she wants her daughter back, she would trade the water mirror for her daughter. Try not to outsmart me, because if you do, you can say good-bye to the princess!" My eyes widen as I punch the wall as I saw dark mark in the wall. "That mark... he's not working alone..." I then realize that Charles was also involved in it too. "This is not good. I knew this kind of tactic" I went to the throne room as I rushed in "Mercury!" I shouted as she knows the look of mine "Undine is kidnapped!" Mercury eyes widen in fear "My daughter is kidnapped! I knew Raven would dare to go too far of his deeds!" I shook my head "Raven is not alone, he is also working with someone and it's a human. Charles from my village is trying to get the water mirror" I showed her the note as she reads and knew this day would come. "I made a huge mistake of letting Raven live." I wanted to cheer her up but then I tighten my gripped as I swim out of the palace as I tried going back to the ocean ruins where two guards blocked my way "Get out of the way! Undine is kidnapped, and you want to see her suffer?" Their eyes widen as they head to palace to warn about the situation as I head to the ocean ruins.

Chapter 4 {end}


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bait and switch

[Ocean ruins – The shark knights corpse]

Rasenkai POV

I was there as I look around and see if anyone else is here as I was alone. "Guess I'm on my own." I swim deeper as I find the entrance pushes the button as the entrance opens. "Don't worry Undine, I'll save you." I said to myself as the way was blocked by seaweed and I pulled out my sword and slashed it to get it out of the way. "Seems someone activated the security system of the cave" I continued on more as I swim deep in the cave, then came to a stop because there was fork path. "Great, now what, I can't go on with so many paths" I tried thinking as I pulled out my lantern, though I thought it was silly because I can't light things because its fire aligned. "I can give it a try." I shined it and nothing happens."Well I tried." I put the lantern away as I think then realize that the paths were fading away, showing two monster that appeared "Monsters!? Oh this is just bad." I pulled out my sword and begin battling as I swim and charge at the two shark monsters as I slash them and manage to damage them "Not effective enough. Maybe I should attack from behind" I waited for them to attack as they charged at the same time as I dodged it and attack their back as one disappeared. "So there not as strong as they think." I swim behind the other shark as I slash him and he disappears as they drop something. "Rakenkies, so they drop money. Guess it'll do by then" I grabbed the dropped Rakenkie as it makes the total count to one-thousand and six hundred. "Better not waste time. It's either move it or lose" I moved to the center path as I continued to swim deep as I heard a voice "So, you got the mirror?" That was Raven, but who's the other? I swim and then finds a room that was full of treasures from Mercury's city "Not yet, so our deals is still good right?" Ravens nods and I listened. "So if we destroy the city, I can have the mirror? Because once I sell that, I'll be rolling in money." Hah, like money and fortune will get him anywhere. "Yeah, but that guy, he was in my way. When I see his face, he'll be dead." Is he talking about me? "You mean Rasenkai? Don't let him get to you. He's still weak as ever, and I manage to blow him" He laughs. "Any kid would fall for it. Do you think a kid like him would make you fall on your knees? No, of course not! Because he won't still stand a chance against us" I wanted to punch Charles face for payback. Right now I have to sneak in and grabbed the key before they see me "So where is Rasenkai?" he then explained that I was in Mercury's palace "Alright, time to put him in a long sleep" Charles cracks his hands as he swims as I see his keys as I go carefully grabs them without letting Raven know I was there as I head to the prison cell.

Few minutes later...

"Did not expect the path to be this long" I continue to swim more deep as I finally found the cells where they are holding Undine and Grail's love. "Undine, there you are!" I swim to her as I manage to free her as she hugs me "Thank you, I'm so glad you came for me" She smiles as I blush "Eh, no problem Undine." I went to the other cell as she is free "Thank you Rasenkai, my name is Maria. Let's get out of here before he sees us." I nodded as we all swim out of the way as I felt my headache again as I hold my head "Not again... wait, this is-" I dodge the incoming sword slash as it hits the wall "How in the world did he-" I used my elbow and hit Charles heads as I kick him "That was payback for what you did." We swim quickly as Raven blocked the way "Not so fast, you ain't getting out of here!" Two paths was block as Charles and Raven block our path as they surround me, Undine and Maria. "Raven you traitor!" We heard a rough voice as Grail came in punch Raven in the head "Grail your here!" He looks at us. "Take Maria with you and get out of here!" Taking on two people at once, that's insane! "We can't leave you!" I shouted as he shouts back "Go before he captures, and all the efforts that you did will be nothing!" He was right, though I couldn't leave Grail, but there was no choice to save him. "Let's get out of here!" Maria and Undine nodded as head out of the caves to tell Mercury about the situation. "Rasenkai, you okay?" I shook my head "Don't worry; Grail is still strong even without the rank, Commander." I nodded as we were about to head to the palace, until we heard an explosion as Grail got out of the cave as he rocketed towards us. "Aaaaauuggghhh!" He landed as was injured "Grail! Oh my god, this is my entire fault... I didn't mean to let you sacrifice yourself to save me." She cried a little "My dear, I'm so glad you're alright, but please get yourself to safety, while I still fight." I look at him "No, you can't go on, look at yourself! Does this even feel any better at all?" I shouted at him as I spoke to him like I was his teacher or so. "I am... Grail, Mercury's trustworthy soldiers..." I then tried putting some reason into words. "There's other way then just being a captain and sacrificing. You're not alone Grail, you got your fellow soldiers that will aid you including us. Sure you still have grudges against my father, but grudges or not, I'll still help you." He didn't spoke as Raven and Charles headed this way as I stand in front of Grail "Learn to listen to others Grail, in that point, all is useless when you're alone." I pulled out [Maelstrom] as I got into fighting stance as this will be difficult to deal with. "It's going to be harder to deal with two bird with one stone, but I have to fight, I won't let someone tell me to back off and watch them die" Grail then Realize those words from his father as he stayed silent. Charles did his first move as he fires the dark blast like before I block it and I was hit but it was not effective as I charged at them and hit Charles as I realize that strength can be found by resolving to myself. "Y-you... how can you be this strong? You're weak and a coward!" He tries to punch me as I took the hit but then I kicked his face as move to Raven and swings my sword at him but he then blocks and does the rapid thrust as I swim back and did the spin maneuver to blow his weapon away "Just like before, our plan will be ruined at this rate" Charles then smirk "Go thing I was saving this if all fails" He was preparing an ultimate attack as Raven pushes me back with force as I was sent flying to the wall, getting injured to the back. " ! Rasenkai! Please get back up!" I try to but the impact in the wall made it difficult as I try to unstuck myself from the wall as I pull my arm and try to get out before Charles has a chance to finish his attack. "Farewell Rasenkai!" He laughs as I was too late to get myself out as he was going to kill me. I saw him launched his ultimate attack as he fires a large beam to wipe out anyone who dares stand in his way. I closed my eyes as I prepare myself for the worst as someone covered me as a shield as I hear a painful yell "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" I opened my eyes as the attack faded as I saw the horror in my eyes as it was Grail "Grail!? Why?" I got myself unstuck as I went to him and supported him "I didn't do it just for you to thank me, I did it because your words, are like my fathers... " I shed tears as I hugged him "You bastard, you shouldn't have done that... you shouldn't..." He then looks at me "Grudges or not, I will still help you..." He then faints as I felt like his heart stop be it was beating a little as I tighten my grip as I stand up "Think we made him more angry? How about we do it more? It amuses me!" He laughs "Sure why not, it's to put Rasenkai out of his misery." He begins to fire another attack as rage made my blood boil as I look at them and holds out my palm and says a few words {Rasenkai barrier}. I created a barrier like before as the beam made contact of the barrier as it did not break as Charles eyes widen "How did he-" Blue aura was around me as I swim to them at intense speed as I use my head to attack Charles stomach as he groans in so much pain "who the hell are you?" I then kicked him down, sending down to the ground as I look at Raven and as I did one punch and he was sent flying too. "Gah, okay, enough is enough! Lets combined our attacks together!" Charles looks at Raven, "Alright, it's time he is put to sleep!" He fires his ultimate attack again while Raven use his ultimate attack "{Water of oblivion!}" they both attacked as I breathed and a current was being created as it was huge as the big water tornado protected me as I then say another word {Rasenkai artes: Maelstrom of punishment}. The tornado was increasing sizes as it was both sucking Raven and Charles in the vortex as they both were screaming in agony as I blow them away in the cave as the entrance collapse, making sure they will not escape in the cave. As the battle ended, I fainted due to the use my power that I couldn't use again.

Mercury POV

I can't believe of what I saw, that attack! It was like my husbands, he used the attack when things got of hand or to punish that dare to attack the kingdom. Though it was even more powerful than that, what Rasenkai is, it's a huge mystery as I called my guards to get both Rasenkai and Grail to the palace for them to get rest. I also want to apologize to Grail, if he didn't tell me of the Situation, I would never know. I think it's time that Grail deserves his ranks back. Rasenkai on the other hand, I think I will reward with something special.

Few hours later...

Rasenkai POV

I woke up as I in Undines room, this time all fixed as I look around. "? Undine, where are you?" Undine then came in front of me as I was surprised "Whoa! Undine, don't do that! You scared me." She giggles as she hugs "Sorry, but I'm just so glad your okay! I was so worried back there." Oh right, that battle back there, I was so enraged that I let it out."Though what was that, I never seen such power you had." The Rasenkai, that's what. "Yeah, I just don't know how it occurred. When I was angry, it must've triggered my power." I looked at my mark "What if it's not just a birthmark, could it be coincidence that it resides inside me" She examines the mark again "Wait, I think there's one person who knows about the mark." I look at her. "You do?" I was hoping she knows. Because I want to know what my origins are. "He goes by the name Hirown Watasski, he reside in the [Great Crecel town]" Great crecel town, I never heard about that. "What does he look like though?" She explains that he's a handsome guy, with a kind attitude, even her mother knows what good deeds he has done "He sounds like a legend. I'm guessing he is from another world?" She nods and wishes that she would see him again "Oh, by the way, my mother wants to talk to you." Hm, Mercury wants to speak to me "Alright, shall we get going?" she nods and turns "Yeah, let's go. We can't keep my mother waiting." Nods as we head to the throne room, we then were greeted by guards and Grail himself. "Grail, glad you're feeling great as usual." He nods "Yes indeed and I want to apologize for my behavior towards. Because of your bravery of saving my fiancé, I am a happy man." He holds out his hand as I shake his hand "Just doing what I can do to help." He nods as holds out a spear "Wait, is that Raven's spear?" I said as I recognized that spear. "Yes, the spear itself also holds power for whoever wields. So I want you to take it." I look and took the spear gently as I concentrate and felt its power inside the very spear that Raven used. The spear [Silver ghost] "Thank you, I will wield it with care." He nods as he was smiling. "Grail, you're smiling again. It's great to see you smiling commander." Undine said. "It's great to be back" I nod and then went to the queen as I knelled down. "Queen Mercury, no- Mercury" She shook her head "It doesn't matter dear, call me whatever is your liking." I nod. "So what did you call me here for?" I ask "Well, ever since you and Grail stop Raven and the human Charles from reviving the shark knight, I was so happy that my people and I are safe from its wrath." I smiles "It was an honor, to meet such a great city and you with Grail and Undine." She nods as she stands as holds the sea storm blade as she taps the edge very carefully on my shoulders as she speaks. "For bravery of your deeds, from the world you come from. I hereby ranking among my people of this world, Rasenkai, 2nd class, knight of the valor" Eyes widen of such rank, I became a knight of Valor. Mercury wasn't kidding at all. "And, I also present you with the special heirloom of our family who holds it from generation, you are bless to take hold" She then brings out "The Mercury's water mirror" I look at the item that she shows, the mirror itself was beautiful as I look at the decorations."It's beautiful Mercury. Though I must decline such gift, because I can't take what's yours. For it belongs to your family, the reason I came, is because, I realize the treasure isn't important. Caring for your family is your treasure." Mercury, hearing my words stayed silent, because I may be right. "No, but yes, your words of truth may brought good wisdom. We must learn how to care for our family, and the people are my family. Undine on the other hand, is my precious treasure. Thank you for making me realizes that, though I want you to take it. For you are Rasenkai, his son." Knowing I would decline it, I don't want to make her sad as I gently hold the [water mirror]. Looking at its reflection, it was beautiful as the ocean. "I accept the gift, from the one who carries great power for her people, thank you, Mercury." The people in the throne room applauded. I then realize I had to go back "Mercury, I'm sorry to tell you this but-" She shook her head and smiles "No need, I know you're from your village. Please come back whenever you like." I nodded as I run and swim back.

Third person POV

As Rasenkai swims away, Undine looked sad as she saw him go. "Are you okay dear?" Undine turned and nodded "It's just that, I'm really going to miss him" Mercury then realize that she'll be fine. "My dearest daughter, you have my permission to go outside of this water. Just be sure to call me okay?" Undine, surprise of her mother's words, she kissed her mother and hugged "Thank you mother!" Mercury smiled "Please be careful" She nods as she runs swims away in the waters. "You sure, of letting her be with the knight of Valor? Is this really okay?" Mercury nods "I'm sure they can cooperate with each other"

Rasenkai POV

Looking at the water mirror, I promise I will do what I can to take good care of the mirror. "Wait, Rasenkai! Wait for me!" I turned and it was Undine. "Undine, what are you doing here?" She smiles "I came to be with you." Wait, does she really want to be with me? "You can come with me?" She smiles with joy. "Yay, I can't wait to see what's really outside" I nod as we both swim and almost to surface. As we got out of the water, I looked at Undine as she looked human and I blushed, because well. "Oops, I forgot~ my bad!" I turned around to wait for her to change. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to forget that you're um... nude" She blushed as was done changing and looked and she looked more beautiful. "Wow, even when human, you look even more beautiful" She blushed "T-thanks. So where are we exactly?" She looked around "We are in the Cerberus caves. Just, try to stay close to me alright." I pulled out my Lantern and shined it as we started walking "Say um, can you fight?" I ask her "I can, but I'm not good as a fighter. I can be supportive in magic though." She can do magic? Oh right "I guess it'll do then." Just as we we're about to reach half-way of the cave, we found someone sleeping and it was Komachi. "Wait, Komachi? I thought she was lost" Undine then asked "You know each other?" I looked at her "We were Acquaintances, we only known each other for the first time until we got separated." I tap her head as she woke up "Wait Shikieiki! Don't scold me please! I wasn't sleeping!" She then looked around as I sweat drop "Relax, it's me sleepy head." She then looks at me as she yawns "Oh, it's you... WHERE WERE YOU!?" She shakes me as she grabs my color "H-heeeeyyyyy~ Caaalllmmmm doowwwwnnn! ~" She then let go of my collar as I felt dizzy. "Oh man, I think I'm going to throw up" Knells down as I try to hold my mouth and tries to breathe. "Phew, okay I'm fine." I stand up and look at Komachi, "Don't ever do that again, I almost had a headache from that" Glaring at her as we continued walking as we try heading out of the cave. "So how did you two meet?" Komachi asked us as if she thinks we were dating. "Don't get the wrong idea! Okay, we were not dating okay! It's too soon for me" I said, yelling at Komachi "You don't have to yell okay, your acting like my boss." I shook my head "Then good, I'm doing a good job of being your boss. Maybe I should I just lecture you for being a total idiot." Komachi got a little angry, but I gave her a colder glare as she got a little scared. "Okay, I'll shut up now." She gulps as we continued walking "Anyway, this is Undine, the daughter of Mercury. We both met when I was drowning, and I thought I was going to die until Undine came and save me." Komachi then ask "How did she save you though?" Undine then explains "When we water people kiss a drowning survivor, we can give them a temporary swimming ability that allows you to swim deep and move fast in water until you leave the place." Komachi now knows "Though why does kissing have to be involved, it's not like your actually kissing him cause you like him." I glare at her "What was that, want to say it again?" Komachi gulped as her face turn blue "Okay, okay! I'll shut up right now" I stop looking at her as we continued on walking as were at the campsite as I still remember that Charles. "I can't believe he still intends to steal that water mirror." I look at the mirror as I see my reflection. "At least he is punished in the abyss." I shook my head "It's not me at all, punishing people like that. It's cruel and merciless, I don't want be that kind of person." Undine understands me how I feel. "Anyway, let's take a break from walking and take rest" Komachi and Undine nodded as I check with the chest as I found a few materials and stuff that he forgotten. What I found was 5x [ruby], 10x [potions], 5x [flare potions], 10x [gold ore], 9x [Sapphires], 6x [Sunny stone], and 5x [Luna stone] as I put them in my bag. "What did you pick up?" I look and it was Undine "Nothing important, just jewelleries and stuff that Charles forgotten." Closing the chest, I sat down and stock up more fire. "It's been a long day since I was in Mercury's city. Just can't believe that your mother knows my father." I said, looking at Undine "that was probably 25 years before you weren't born yet." I look at my mark as I decided to cook chicken from a dead bird that my sword trainer gave as it was still fresh. I started frying as I yawn and waits. "Guess after being in the ocean, I should rest in awhile." I said. After waiting for about thirty minutes, the chicken was done as I begin to eat and shared my piece to Komachi and Undine as they enjoyed it. "Take it easy Rasenkai, look at yourself. You're working too hard after being in the ocean too long." She does have a point as I close my eyes to rest while Undine holds me close as if she feels like protecting me. Sleeping peacefully without anyone disturbing our sleep as I still think about why Charles was doing this? Was it just only for fortune and nothing else? Charles always had a greedy heart, which is why he was punished for. Either way, as long the city is safe from the likes of evil that try to destroy the city of Mercury, I'll still be happy that Mercury, Undine and Grail are safe as well.

Chapter 5 {end}


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Things that needed to explain

[Location: Kinomouri forest – Campsite]

Rasenkai POV

I woke up as it was already afternoon, looks like I got lots of explaining to do when I get back. I look around as Undine isn't around me as I get up and Komachi wasn't there too. I thought it was all a dream until I still had the water mirror. "It's not even a dream at all. Could it be coincidence?" If I probably have the mirror, those two would still be here. Though, where is Undine and Komachi? When I was looking around to find those two, I heard water splashing as I recognized that sound as I follow the sound and it felt like it was just an ordinary wall... Until I hear giggling noises as I push the wall and the wall open an entrance that looked like a hot spring. "! Eeep! Rasenkai! What are you doing here!?" I look as it was Komachi and Undine as I run out of the spa with my face turn red of what I saw. "...Gaahhh! What the hell..." I started slapping myself as punishment and I thought things were going to work out. As I stop, I turn and Komachi and Undine were looking at me. "Girls, it was an accident okay. I did not expect that there would be a hot spa there. After all, I thought you two were not here, so I was worried." Undine shook her head "It's alright. We've should told you that there would be a hot spring." Komachi gave me a glare. "Don't ever do that again, I even thought you were a peeping tom" I shook my head "It was an accident, okay?" I scratched my head as I try to forget this "antic" of mine. "So, what now, man? I suppose there are things that need to be finish right?" Komachi asked me as I nodded. "Yes, we go back to my village, that way, you and Undine can fit in. I mean, look at the way you dress you two." They look at each other "And how do we fit in exactly?" They both answered at the same time. "Don't worry, I got it all under covered, I mean, I don't want anyone to know that Undine is the princess of the sea. They'll think she's crazy or so. I'm sure you can do how ordinary people do, right?" I look at Undine. "Yeah, I-I mean, it would be my first time acting like a villager or new foreigner." I think she knows how to act normal, but I don't know about Komachi. She would kinda attract too much attention and with that scythe of hers, it could also scare them. "Say, do you know farming? The scythe right there is exactly where it should fit. Just to be sure it's not a weapon or so." I said, giving a simple example. "Nah, don't quite know much. I mean sure, though you're going to show me how it's done." I nodded as I gathered all my stuff "So, we all ready you two?" I asked them and they nodded as we started walking out of the campsite and we head to the Kinomouri forest. "So, where are we now?" I then answered "We are in the Kinomouri forest, a forest that was once peacefully and taken care of the wind and earth spirit. Until things went out of control and chaos spread, since then monsters now prowl on these grounds. That's why my village is at least 10 mile away from the forest." Komachi nodded. "I see, so how come it was named Kinomouri for what reason?" I shook my head of the answer "That I don't know. I only heard stories about a student who went on adventures to explore and found a wind fairy. Since then, he never returns nor stepped into the village. He went missing afterwards, that's why these were dangerous ground that anyone should never enter, not with a faint heart." I continued walking more as I didn't look at the trees, because they intend to be creepy, though I should never explain of what they look like. "You alright Rasenkai, you seem to be shaking a little?" I turned to Undine "Y-yeah, I guess I'm just still a little scared after what happen. When I was at least seven, I was creep out by the looks of the tree. The tree itself intends to be dead-looking that has face, that looks like a human face." I explain as I still remember that. "Are you talking about the dead tree?" I nodded "Well... Can get moving, because the trees itself is already creeping me out." I nodded and understand their situation. "Then let's not dilly dally any longer, and get the heck out of here." We continued to walk as we were half way and I pulled out my lantern and shine it "Hey, Watch where you shine that thing! That really could've blind me!" I look at them as I apologize "Sorry, this is a [Flashing lantern], a gadget that I use when in dark places. It's also for getting out of tight situations." I explained "Sounds pretty handy when you explained that lantern of yours." I scratched my head "Let's just get going before something bad happens." Komachi nodded. About 400 miles from the village, I can't wait to tell Shinki about the water mirror. After all the hard work of helping Mercury and Undine including Grail, I was still happy that the city itself is safe.

15 minutes later...

After walking all the way from the forest, we finally reach the Rasenkai village as we were all relief after some time now. When got to the entrance, the guard saw and went to me "Rasenkai! What were you doing here?" The guard looked at the two new commoners as he was simply charmed by their looks "Holy, are these people new? I've never seen such beauty's in a long time!" I shook my head as I explained "So they were lost and don't have a home. Alright then, I let you off the hook." I was relief that he believe in my story. All three of us entered the village and some of the people looked at the two girls as Rais saw me "R-Rasenkai! What happen to you! I thought you disappeared!" Rais was completely worried of me as Lumeria jump on top of my head and including Shinki, even Laura came to me. Looks like everyone is worried about me the whole time by the time I returned from the forest. "Sorry to make everyone worried, I shouldn't left anyone alone or leave the village without letting them know." Rais went to me as he sighed "You entered the forest again, didn't I warn you that it is dangerous!?" He poked my head a lot of times as I hold his finger "Yes, you told me so. But I got to tell you about the new people I found in the forest. They were lost and don't where they are." The lying was for Undine, because she is from the sea. Though for Komachi, it was good for them to believe me "You mean you did this just to save to girls from their doom. That's awfully like you, saving two amazingly beautiful girls from there doom" Undine blushed, but I don't know about Komachi. "Y-Yeah, though one is a foreigner and one is new to the environment. Her name is Undine, I found her when..." I look at Undine as I try to lie but then Undine answered "When he saved me from a mob of monsters, he was brave" I scratched my head 'thanks for saving my bacon' I nodded "Yeah, it wasn't that easy. There was that many to go up against." I said, explaining how it happened. "So, that's what made you go back in the forest?" I nodded "And this girl right here is named Komachi, I found her when..." I look at Komachi as she answers too "When I was being attacked by a bunch monsters. I tried to defend myself but I couldn't, so he gets into the action and saves me from being eaten" I nodded "Another task wasn't easy, gladly those two were alright." Rais glared at me then stops "Alright then, but Rasenkai, don't ever do that again. You seriously made me worried." I should apologize for lying, though now is not the time. "Shinki, how were things doing? How is Mima?" I asked her "Things are still the same and for Mima, yes. If you want, go see her please" I nodded as I went to Shinki's house. I was glad that Mima is alright.

[Location: Rasenkai village – Shinki's house]

I knocked on the door as the door was open "Hey, Rasenkai, long time no see." I look and it was Mima, feeling all better due to rest "It has been Mima-san" I said with reply. "So, want to bring back what's mine please?" She knows I have the staff. "I can explain Mima" She shook her head "No need, Shinki explained to me on how you used my [Lunar Orbit]. That was quite the talent you did, and I would be guessing you have the water mirror?" My eyes widen, how did she really know "How so, I'm not even carrying it" She then answered "The mirror itself is giving out a huge aura reading. Mind if I see it please?" Since she said it so nicely, I pulled out the water mirror and placed it on the table as Mima's eyes widen by the look of the mirror. "This is indeed the very water mirror that Mercury had. I'm really impressed that you manage to obtain such a legendary treasure." I scratched my head "Well, Mercury trusted me to this mirror, because of my deeds of saving her city and her people." Mima gave that look, thinking I was crazy "You saved the city? How so, Rasenkai" I explained the situation on my part. "Wait, someone tried to use this mirror to revive the shark knight in order to get revenge!" I nodded "Though I manage to stop his plans from reviving the knight. Guessing that's why she entrusted me with this mirror." Mima somehow know believes my story. "Maybe you ain't half bad, though you still need your magic in order to catch up to me. Strength alone cannot save you, man. Perhaps I should teach you the spell. Though not now, talk to me later okay?" I nodded as I take the mirror and placed it in my bag "Take good care of that mirror now, it is rare now a days." Mima said as I leave her house as I look around and realize that I need to see Aurion. He did say he'd have a surprise for me. "Hey! You forgot to give something back to me!" I stopped and realize I still have the staff and pull the staff out as I run back and gave it to Mima. "Sorry about that, I almost completely forgotten about it" Mima nods "Bare that in mind will you" I nodded as I started running to Aurion's house.

[Location: Rasenkai village – Aurion's house]

I stop to catch my breath and enter his house as I hear hammer clanking the iron "Aurion, I'm here! You said wanted to me to come here" Aurion stop what he was doing as he went to me with a smile on his face "Glad you came. I wanted to show you something, once you come into my house that is and which you did" I look at him "So what did you want to show me?" I asked him "Oh, something you'll like. Please come this way" I followed him as he unlocks the door to the basement. When I was a kid, he had that door locked for good. I always wondered what's inside, but now since I'm 18, it's time I see what is inside the basement. "Watch your step now, it's a little dark that you might fall" I carefully did some baby steps to ensure I don't fall off right. As I got down, I smelled Iron in this room as it feels like it hasn't been used for a long time. When Aurion threw the light switch, my eyes widen from the sight. "Aurion, is this room... yours?" I said as he answered "Yes, this is my old workshop when I was at your age. I just can't believe it's still good and running" I look around when I saw a hammer that looked old "This hammer is yours right?" He goes to it and picks it up "It used to be, but now I'm giving it to you. You deserve it." My very own hammer... I always need the hammer to black smith stuff. This time I won't be using Aurion's hammer anymore. "Are you really sure Aurion, this is your old hammer." He shook his head "My youthful days are already over, now it's your turn to wield. Use it with care now." He said as I got a hold of his old hammer I hold it tight. "Thank you Aurion, I appreciate this gift, I will take care of it." I said "Though one thing, a hammer doesn't just forge swords..." wait a minute, I heard that one before. "It can forge a man!" I laughed a little "Y-yep, I still remember that time. Though it is true, and you taught me everything that I need to know." I looked at the Hammer as I have obtained the [black smith hammer]. After working hard, it's finally in my hands. "Say, why don't we craft something simple? Like a sword or an axe" I look at him as I nodded. "Sure, I want start experiencing with my new hammer now." We both went back as I show him my materials that I obtained while I was in the forest. "This is impressive Rasenkai, yet you manage to find rare material's that can be used. Like this [Sunny stone] here" I look at the [Luna stone], the [Sunny stone] and the [Sapphire] as I think of a weapon that can be crafted "Lets fuse these three materials" He then knows what I'm up too "Hm... now that is new. How did you think of that?" I shook my head "I didn't, I guess something made me come up with good ideas." He nods as I started smelting three [Sunny stones], three [Luna stones] and three [Sapphires] as I add in one [Gold ore] as I grab a sword mold placed the fused smelted lava in the molding as I closed it and wait for it to cool as I open it and the blade was ready. Aurion grabbed the almost ready blade with his iron pliers as he holds it and I started hammering it as I try to be careful. As the blade was 75 percent done, I cooled it with water we continued to hammer it "Phew, never knew black smithing can be a difficult job." I wiped off my sweat as I continued hammering the new sword that was about to be finish. After doing a lot of hammering strokes and cooling, the blade was finally done as I look at the blade. "Now that is a blade that you don't see every day." The blade wasn't too long or short, it was an average iron sword. Though since I used a [Gold ore], the sword was gold and it felt like it has power in it. "Wait a second! I know this combination of the blades type; it has to do with the residents of Gensokyo!" Komachi did tell me about that, but not fully. "What made you think of that? Does the blade have any resembling to the resident's?" I asked him as he answered "It has to do with the three mischievous fairies that play's pranks on people that they see. Though on the contrary, they seem cute that I just want to hug them" I sweat dropped on what he said, but of what he said. If it is true, then maybe I can be able to see them. I look at the blade as it was gold and the color on each part shows some pretty good designs of it. The hilt was still gold but with a hint of red on its sides, and the hilts end has the blue orb and the edge has little white color on it. I think of calling it the [Mischief Trio]. "How about the [Mischief Trio], it does sound better right?" I said "Hm, that doesn't sound bad at all; I mean it does match their name. Also one thing, if you did come across to them, they are named Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire and Luna child." That's the three fairy's name. Sunny milk huh? Why do I get the feeling like it's a slogan or a product, I mean it's the milks name. Okay jokes aside for now "Anyway, keep the blade with you. It's yours now; I mean you did work hard on making this blade. The design is quite neat and a little tacky." He does make a point there; the blade I hold does look cool. "Thanks, and also thank you for everything." I make it sound like I wasn't going to see him anymore. "Don't say that, it makes me depressed when you say that." I scratched my head "Either way, come back to my house if you want to black smith. It makes me feel better when you and Rais are here with me." I nodded as I go out and looked around as someone tripped me and got hold of the [water mirror]. "Hey! Give that back to me!" I shouted "For long years, I will be able to get a hold of a fortune." He runs away as I started chasing him. As I was about to lose him, he tripped as he drops the mirror as someone else caught it. I looked and it was my sword trainer as he looks at me "Is this mirror yours?" I nodded "Thank you, I don't know what would happen if the water mirror was lost" His eyes widen "The legendary water? So it does exist. Do you how much you would get for selling it?" I shook my head. I don't even know what the big deal about selling the water mirror. "People have greedy hearts; they all want is fame and fortune." I then answered back "Well that won't get you anywhere at all. It's sound tempting and all, but selling something important is just stupid. Sure you need it to buy stuff for your own, but I do not even want to sell this family heirloom for just money. I don't want money or anything that's too valuable." He gives back the [Water mirror] as I hold it and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "You're a good guy you know that. Anyway, I heard of what happen when you saved Mr's Shinki's baby from a crazy man. Quite brave of what you did there, entering the forest without heeding the warnings. Though that was quite risky when you enter the forest, if you're unprepared by the time you go deeper, it would be your last." I nodded but really "It's not much if a big deals, though I do have to admit that it was difficult." He then smiles "That's why I think you're ready to be an intermediate class. As you get better with the sword, life will be a little harder on you with each battle. So what do you say, quit being a junior and advanced right now?" I thought about it and maybe, I am ready to take the secondary title. With this training, I'll do what I can to become strong. This is a one chance of a life time, take it or not? "Yeah, I think I'm ready to take on the second rank. After all, I want to be able to protect the one's I love." He then smiles "That's what some would say. Anyway, just sign this and it's done." He hands out a paper that looked like a contract. I signed my named there as I only wrote Rasenkai, since I don't have a last name. "Alright, it's been done; you're now enrolled as a sophomore. Work and train hard Rasenkai, because I will be counting on you." he then left as I head back to my home. By the time I reach to my house, I saw a package that had the sword sign. "A package from my trainer huh? Never knew he would be this kind to send this in" I open the package as it was the intermediate pack for as I obtained an [sophomore uniform], [Iron chest plate], [Iron Arm brace], [Iron greaves] as I equip them. "They feel light, they even don't look heavy at all" I said as I head out and put the [Water mirror] in my bag. "Hey Rasenkai, you look like you got promoted!" Rais came to me as he was wearing the sophomore pack. "I see you too took his offer." I said as he nodded "We will be enrolled in the better class." I nodded "So tell me, do you have the water mirror?" My eyes widen. How did he know that I have it? He hasn't even seen it all. "I can't let you have it" Rais hold my hand "Hold on now; I'm not here to take it for my own." I look around as I took him to my house as I show the [Water mirror] as his eyes widen "So the legends are really true then. If you have that, then you must've been in the city." I nodded as I explain "The city itself was just amazing, and yet, it still alive and the queen herself are looking well." Rais also said "And she has a daughter name Undine if I'm correct" He knows that Undine is a princess "Yeah, I'm guessing you saw through me then huh?" He nods "I know you are lying Rasenkai, you don't have to lie about it. I'll understand man; I mean you're my best friend in the world." But the time he said he doesn't believe it "But you said you don't believe in such ridiculous stories that involve legends." He shook his head "I want to take back what I said about not believing in such tales. I guess I was in the age of not believing, but you always kept going and that just annoys me. Because of that, the only thing I did was doubt of what you said. I only wanted you to wake up from this childish dream and wake up in the real world." Being childish, who said of me being childish? "What are you talking about? I'm still me and will always be, that is all Rais" Rais was confused "You never even acted so childish? But why are you still believing like magic exist." I answered "It's because well... how can I explain this... When I still have those headaches, I thought it was just a disease or sickness, but I figured out that it was actually my keen's eye ability. I do have powers Rais." Rais thought I was crazy but it was true that I do have power, I just don't need to use that's all. "Rasenkai, I have to tell you something. It's about something I don't know, I also wanted to take back what I said about you know, thinking saving someone precious is a waste of time. I also learned that, if you have something to protect, then go on and let it out. What I'm saying is that, I have some strange ability like, whenever someone is danger and it's your precious, I go into rage mode." Rage mode? Could it be berserk, no it's not that. "Then has to be a power, there's no doubt about it" I said as he shook his head "No, it's something else that's different about it. That's why it feels like I look up to you instead man. You're like a role model" I'm his role model, why didn't I see it, the only thing I see as, is just a good friend of mine "Rais; I didn't realize you had that in mind. The only thing I see you as, is a great friend that will always be there help. I'm sorry Rais..." He puts a hand on my shoulder as he smiles "its fine Rasenkai, I guess I was jealous of you." I was confused "Jealous of what?" I said "Of you believing in yourself, you never gave up and you don't stop that I wanted to be better like you" Both him and I act like we were brothers and partners. "You don't need to follow my foot steps to be better like me, you don't need to be strong, and you don't even need a sword to grow strong. The only thing you need is courage" I place my hand on his chest where his heart is. "Is that what I need? Just need courage to believe in." I nodded as I stop and started to walk out "Courage is the magic that turn's dreams into reality, a quote taught by one. Those words were to make me keep going, and so do you. Without courage, how will the path turn out?" I said as I leave my house and try to find Undine. "Am I really such a role model? How can I not see it, I thought they were being a good friend, and I only see them as a friend." Then someone came up to me "It's because you're his son, and we wanted you to feel welcome as of now. Some people like to follow his footsteps, now some children want to follow your footstep. Because of the way you do, you never try to give up and get yourself into risky situations." It was Laura as I look at her "Laura is this really true, including you too?" She nods "After all, I did kinda like you Rasenkai when I saw you the first time. You're just really that typical cool kid that will always keep going" I smiled a little "I guess I can try to accept that, I mean it's complicated of what I'm in for." Laura giggles as she kisses my cheek "Laura, what was that for?" She smiles close to me "It's for helping me of getting back my doll back" She then just leaves as I look at the sky. "What will the complicated do now? Maybe time will come as I keep going"

Chapter 6 {end}


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

How complicated

[Location: Rasenkai village – Rasenkai's house]

Rasenkai POV

I came back to my house as something was missing from my table. I look and it was no doubt that the mirror disappeared from me "Where is it? The mirror gone! Damn it, Mercury will not be pleased about this!" I searched everywhere for it as look around and I saw something as it was candy wrapper. "Candy wrapper? Could it be the only clue?" I begin smelling it as I gain flash back. The flashback only show a boy who looked over weighted he was looking for something. As he looked, he saw the mirror as he grabbed it and walks away with it. "Damn it, why was I not careful enough?" I run outside as I try to find him. "Hey, let go of me! It's mine!" I heard the voice I run to it. By the time I got there, it was the fat boy that took it and the thief that try to steal the water mirror as I push the thief and the boy runs away with it as I started chasing him "Wait, kid get back here!" I started chasing him through the village as he went through the abandon building. "Wait, that's the house of the ghost girl. Nobody should ever enter it. What am I going to do?" I started thinking as I had no choice as of now, the mirror is important to get. Mercury entrusted the mirror to me and now it's my responsibility. "I don't have much time left. I gotta get moving now." I started breaking the boards as I try opening the door, but it was locked. "Rat's, it's locked. I have to find another way." I look around as I see an open window. I jumped to the ledge as I try using my reflex's to grabbed the next ledge and then goes climbing to the side, I still try to hold my breath as I felt a little tired from the things I'm wearing. As I was about few ledges away, I started climbing up as I felt my ability keens eye go on as I dodge to the right ledge and was safe from the falling bricks and bucket. "Go away, finder's keeper, loser's weeper!" I saw the kid as I keep going. "Give the mirror back please? Didn't you're mother told you should never take other people's belongings!" I said to the kid "You're not even my mother, since she is not here, I'm not even afraid of her!" I already had enough of this kid's attitude as I climb my way up to the window as I got in the abandon house. "Okay, where is that kid? He shouldn't be too far but not too close to me" I started to walk around saw a ledge as I look down. "Okay, maybe it's a bad idea to look down!" I then jump as I grabbed the ledge as I climb myself up. "Phew, that was close." I started to walk around and carefully not to take long. I also heard stories about a girl who died of disease. There was once a girl who lived exactly in my village a long time ago, just when I was born here. The girl herself was alone, with no parents or no one to play with. The reason why people never gotten near her, is because she is sick. Even her best friend left her; she cried and cried all day. After a few days, she died without anyone mourning for her, not even her best friend who came every day. It's because her best friend's parents forbid seeing her. "People just became cruel, I really hate that. But parent's that forbid their child of seeing the sick girl is just even crueler. What do they have against the girl?!" I punch the wall as I hear a low ghostly moan. I stopped and hear it a few times. "G-ghost, I hate ghost, Aaaaahhhh!" I look and it was the boy that was with my mirror. As I stop in front of him as I look at him "Want to give something back that mine?" He holds it tight "No way, it's mine! You can't have it!" I shook my head "But it's never right to take other people's things. You did a bad thing kid." He then turns and runs "It's their fault that they are not careful!" I really was frustrated of him as I chase him. He then falls in the pit as I stop "Oh great, if things cannot get any complicated." I look down as I took out my flashing lantern and shine it. It was long down there was a ladder. "Strange, there's never a ladder to begin with. Could it lead to somewhere?" I hold the lantern with my mouth as I climb down slowly as it was long. By the time I got down, I look around as it looked like a secret entrance to something. "What is this place?" I started walking in the tunnels as I slowly walked to not set off anything to get me killed as I hear footsteps "Who's there? If anyone is in here, please respond." I said, as there was no respond. I continued walking as I find a small room that is fit for a young girl. I begin to search in the room to find drawings. I picked up the paper as it said "Best friends forever"; it was like a promise that they will always see each other. I dropped the paper as I open the drawers to find a very special necklace. "What a pretty necklace that she has." I placed it in my pocket and continue searching. "Hm, nothing else special in here, just other drawings of the sick girl. Though there has to be something else that might give me a clue" I left the room as I hear a scream "Aaaaahhhh!" I looked and it was a pink door with a heart. "Maybe that's where the ghost girl is" I went to the door as I enter the room to find a boy who has the mirror as he looked terrified. I looked around and pull out lantern as I shine it to reveal the ghost girl. "Ah! The light, please that away before you blind me!" I stopped as the girl come out as she was wearing a white night gown. "You must be the ghost girl, the sick girl that died a long time ago. Am I right?" I asked. "Y-yes, but why aren't you running away like the boy did? Aren't you afraid of a ghost like me?" I shook my head. "I'm not the person to get scared too easily. Except if it's a monster then sure." I said as she looks around me "Is there something on me?" She shook her head "No, just examining you. You just look really familiar to me." I then was confused "Familiar? What makes you say that?" I asked her as she answers. "Nothing, I just said that you look familiar." I scratched my head as I try to ask her name "What's your name, I heard stories about you but never knew your name?" I said as she blushed because was shy "I-I'm too shy to tell you, so can you tell me p-please?" I guess I had no choice then. "My name is Rasenkai; I was named after this village that you're in. Now can you tell me your name please?" She nodded as she nervously puts her hand behind "My n-name is Sally Ghastly" Sally, the name is good. "I think it's a good name that your parents named you when you're born." She turns "I don't have any parents, never will have any." Is it because of how cruel the people were? "Do you... hate them?" I ask her as she shook her head "But what did I do to make them hate me? Am I ugly?" She asked because was so lonely. "Sally, you're... pretty to be this ugly. You were never ugly to begin with." I said as she looks at me "You said I-I'm pretty? Are you telling the truth?" I nodded as she turns all nervous. "But nobody has ever accepted me before? It's because I was sick, that's what they went away from me, even the parents! Nobody cares for me at all!" She shouts as I try to hug her as I felt her like she was solid as she gasped "Sally, it's alright. I'm sorry to hear of what they did." She doesn't understand of what happening, how can I touch her when she is a ghost? "You're... touching me... for the first time. R-Rasenkai... I..." She became even more nervous "I will accept you, even when you're a ghost Sally, I'm sorry to see this pain of yours." She stops hugging me as she blushed. "But, how come you're the only person to touch me. Nobody couldn't even touch me at all, so why you only?" She went to the vase as her hand went through. Now I see her, she only wanted to be accepted as a human being. "Perhaps, you are in stress Sally, that is why. You have to be able to calm yourself, find that calming side of yours and think you can feel solid. I'm not much of a ghost expert, but try okay?" Sally looked at me and thinks I was being crazy for a sec but she nodded and tried to calm herself. "Are you sure, that this will work Rasenkai?" I nodded "I'm not sure, but you have to try" I was hoping this theory would be a shot for her. "O-okay, I will try." She tries to calm down as she relaxes and then tries touching the vase again. It did nothing as she tries again "Your being in stress again, if you just go there and act nervous in front of it, you won't feel calm at all" She turns to me "I'm too shy to do it!" I sighed, and boy... things are going to get complicated.

Meanwhile...

[Location: Rasenkai village – Shinki's house]

Third person POV

Shinki was going through the books of past ghost in the Rasenkai village and some don't seem to exist at all. "There has to be books about past ghost, there must be one. Wait, I know, I'll check with Rasenkai's house" She runs out to his house as she enters to find some books and she found one "It's here! Okay, just need to find of what I need" She starts looking for the names as there was a page that was named "Sick girl". "Sick girl, it must be the girl in the house, but why did he enter that house? I don't know what he's gotten into now." She begins reading of what happen a few years ago.

It started when she was just an orphan. She had no parents and is with the sickness. Though due to some loose cannon who think that she is cursed, when someone touches her, someone will get sick and cursed as well. So no one has ever to touch at all. No one has ever come to her, not even on human being to comfort her. When she found herself a friend, she became happy, but when her friend's parents saw their child near the sick girl, they took her only friend from her and barricaded the entrance to the house as no one would ever come in the house, not even a friend to comfort her. Since then, days have passed now and now the sick girl became weak and more ill. She then made a wish, to find a friend that will never leave her. Afterwards, she died from the sickness and now her spirit now lies within the abandon house.

After Shinki reads the whole page, she covered her mouth from of what happen "This is just cruel and unforgivable! Who would dare try to make this girl suffer?" She closed the book as someone was watching her "Tch, as if someone would care for that girl, she is cursed. Even when she is alive, she will always be cursed for her whole life." Shinki turned around and thought she heard someone, but it was her imagination. She went to the sword trainer to ask him about the ghost girl "Ghost girl? Hm... I think I know what you're talking about. Her was Sally Ghastly, was once a great girl that also have been a bright one, until some idiot made everyone believe that she is cursed. The reason why someone cursed her is because it has to do with her being a witch. Wish I can just see her face once more" Shinki eyes widen because of what happen. Prejudice is just wrong now, plus it is also taking someone else's life."

Back again...

[Location: Rasenkai village – Abandon house]

Rasenkai POV

We were at it for 45 minutes and nothing yet. "I'm sorry Rasenkai, no dice. I give up now, maybe I should just stay like this forever" I begin to feel really bad of her, she just want to be accepted of what she is. "Then be like that, no should accept of what you are, Witch!" I turned to the sound of the voice "You... your that loose cannon aren't you?" I glare at the voice "Call me all you want, I don't care. As long as the girl suffers more, she will always be cursed of what she is." I shouted "You got it all wrong! If she was a witch, how can you prove it?" He pulls out a black book that looked like a grimoire "Her sin, it's all in there." I tighten my grip "She is at a young age, you idiot! She is too young to learn such magic. Who are you pedophile?" I said provoking him "What did you say? Say it again?" I stepped forward "I never forgive anyone who dares curse, hex, or even harm to suffer!" I pulled out my [Mischief trio] blade as he holds a cross "I shall show you the power of Christ for those who dare help the suffering!" It shines brightly as I run to Sally and hug her as the boy who got scared hides from the fight. The light itself burns my back as I feel pain from the attack "Why do you bother helping her? Do you want to be sick? Do you to be opposed of?!" He said as he was angry while surrounded by light aura "R-Rasenkai! I'm sorry... I'm sorry that your hurt... because of me" I look at her as I smile a little "Do not worry, I've been through worst" I stand as I relax as I turn to him as his eyes widen "What, how can still fight? I wounded you!" I point my blade at him "It's painful but what's more painful is you!" I shouted as I rushed in and started slashing him but he dodge and he throws in orbs of light at me as I started blocking them as I feel more pain in my back due to his attack "You feel pain do you? Why don't you give up so I can make it feel better" I still continued fighting as it hurt's more "Do you think I'm the one who gives? I think it's you who should give up!" I said as I swing my sword at him. He then start shooting cross like shapes to me as I dodge and slash the crosses, making them disappear. "Sally, hide now!" I pull my lantern as she knows what I'm up to "What's with the lantern? You think that's going to help?" I look at him as I shine the lantern as he was blind "Gaaahhh! What the hell?! What did you do?" He was blind as I make a run for it as I closed the door and barricade the door and the boy was there with the mirror. "Sally? Where are you?" I shouted "Rasenkai... I'm right here..." I look at her as she was beside the boy as he became more scared. I heard a bang on the door "Surrender you and the girl! If you don't, then I will use force to handle you!" I had to think fast before the door breaks. "Sally, is there any other exit's to use? Hurry now, we don't have much time" She nods and tries to think "I think, try pulling that lever over there!" I look and pulled the lever to open the entrance to the lobby of the house as I see the door. "No wonder the house entrance was barricaded, it's been sealed" I went to it and I touched it as it pushed me away by force "Rasenkai, you alright?!" I stand up as I was still fine "Yeah, but I don't know about the door. It's been sealed somehow and the stairs are broken. I just wish someone would be here right now" The door that's been barricaded was about to break as the pain in my back was still hurting as I hear a window crash and it was Undine and Rais. "Rais, Undine! I'm so glad you guys came." I knelled down as I it was worse as Undine used her healing water spell as I feel much better "Thanks Undine" She smiles "No problem" Rais saw the ghost and got startled "Whoa! Who the hell is she?!" I explain "That's Sally Ghastly, the ghost girl of the house. For right now, we need to get out of here!" Just as I said it, the door breaks as Rais stands in front of us "Rasenkai, get everyone out now. The window behind me is the only way out, hurry!" I shouted "I can't just leave you to him, he's too powerful." Rais shouted at me "Just go, I give you time to escape, I'll follow if I can." I didn't want to leave him like with Grail. "Undine, get that boy and Sally out of here!" I said as Undine nodded "Are you sure?" I nodded "Make sure that the boy gives me back the mirror please?" I said as Undine knows that the boy stole the mirror from me "I understand then. Please be careful" I nodded as they and go to Rais. "I won't let you fight alone Rais, I just can't" I said. "You always never listen do you know? Well, I guess it can't help." The man walked to us as he has his cross staff "I won't let you lay your hands on the girl, you loose cannon!" I shouted as he fire's his crossed shape of light as me and Rais dodge it as I rushed in and try to slash him as he dodge and fires a wave of crosses as Rais start reflecting them. I dodged them but got hit by one cross. "You okay Rasenkai?" I nodded as I try to use my power but I couldn't as I rushed in and jumped on him as I knocked him down and pins his hands but he pushes me off as I get up and step back away from him "He's strong and fast. Rais, you got a plan?" I asked him "No, but what about you, it sounds like you have one or so." I nodded I look around my environment 'There has to be something for taking advantage' I then saw a pipe that's complete worn on top of him. Perhaps if I can hit then it will knock him down, but he has to be unexpected. "Rais, distract him. Just give me time okay!" I started climbing as he tries to fire crosses of light at me as I dodged it and Rais was slashing him. 'Rasenkai, I hope you know what you're doing!' He continues to slash as I reach the top level of the house as I grab the [flare potion] to wobble the iron pipe. If I can knock that out, it drop on him to knock him down, I only got a few shots. Better make it worth it. I start to prepare my aim as I threw the first flare potion as it missed and exploded the walls instead. "Damn, missed one" I took another as I only have four left. "Okay, here's another one!" I threw it and I almost hit with no dice to only hit the bookshelf as it almost fell on the man and Rais "Careful where you aim Rasenkai!" I'm really bad at aiming here, and I thought it would get any easier. So far I only had three [Flare potions] left. Better make it worth it! I breathe as I throw it and it damages the iron pipe but did go down as it was wobbling; I just only need to make one more shot. "Hurry now! I can't hold him off much longer!" I was running out of time as I throw my forth [Flare potion] I miss and hits the floor between the man and Rais "Rasenkai!" Sorry Rais, I really am! So right now, I only have the last one as I relax and calm's down as I and throws as my heart raise of how it's going to turn out. As that happen, I manage to hit plus making it go down on the man's head as I was successful. "Yes! Phew, that was to close" I said as I went down as the man was knocked out as I look at Rais and gives him a [Potion]. "Sorry for my bad aim, guess I'm not good in baseball" He grabbed it and drinks as he get's healed "Don't ever do that again okay? For now, let's get him out of here." He points to the man that's knocked down as me and Rais carried him as we dragged him, boy he was sure heavy. "Where's the exit again?" He point at the window as we dragged him all the way to the window as I smash the window and we threw the man out of the house as got out "Rasenkai! Rais! I'm so glad you two are alright!" Shinki came to us as she hugged us both "Sorry to worry you" She smiles as she looks at Sally. "You must be Sally right?" She blushed as she was still shy "Y-yes, Rasenkai, what will you do to the man now? He has done bad things now." What should do? I wanted to make him suffer, but it would bad of me to do so. "He should be banished, a loose cannon who dares to give harm to someone is unforgivable." "L-Loose cannon!? I will not... lose to any of you! Why must you help the suffering? She is a witch! She will never be accepted to this village!" I glared at him "And you, you will regret this, punk! I will make you suffer for your actions!" I wanted to punch him but Shinki stopped me as she shook her head "I won't be killing you, but I'll the villager's decide. Weather you're banished or punished. I will no longer let you lay your fingers on the weak for too long. You have done bad deeds, letting a sick girl suffer. It's even crueler! You should be shame of yourself, is this how you bring justice? That's no justice, that making chaos out of it! Also your ways of religious is just putting people into more pain. No matter how you look at it, you can never bring peace to this world." I said as he tries standing as he grabs a dagger out and tries to kill me as Rais punch his gut and knocks him down as I sighed "Is this how things are? It feels like I'm being too aggressive." Rais puts a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, you don't have a choice now, I know you're not the type to try to take someone else life. I know you better than anyone else. You're that special friend I had since I was a child. So don't doubt yourself now, you're not weak when alone. So don't say be whining like it's over, it's just not like you." I look at Rais as I nodded. "I guess I'll try and thanks Rais, I appreciate the support. All of you, Zakuro, my sword trainer, Shinki, Laura, and Lumeria including Undine, All of you have done well to support me till the end" I said as they all smiled as Undine came back with the [Water mirror]. "Thank you Undine, I was worried that it would be gone" She giggled "It wasn't easy, the reason why he stole it is because he wants more money to buy more candy" That's all, it's just a waste, but if that didn't happen, I wouldn't be helping Sally at all. "Sally, what will you do now?" I asked her "I-I don't know, but... all I want for a wish is to see my best friend one more time." Her best friend, I wanted to help her, but I don't have her name. Wait a sec, there was an old lady that was talking about her best before she was taken away. "Sally, I think I know what you're talking about. Follow me!" Sally guide with me as I run. As we got there, the lady was still there as she near the entrance of the village. "There she is" As I walk, things turn gray as I look as the old lady turn back into a young girl. "Maria! Maria! Wait, It's me! Sally!" She runs to her as the girl Maria was surprised, because after for a long time, they were finally reunited as they were happy."Sally, I'm so glad you're still alive... I was so sad that I thought you forgotten about me" She hugged her "I wouldn't leave or forget a best friend like you Maria, because of my wish, it came true, thanks to Rasenkai over there!" I scratched my head as I smiled a little. The two girls came to me as I look at them. "Rasenkai, if that is your name... I want to thank you so much! If you haven't found her, I wouldn't be happy again, but now, we are together once again. Please take this, as an appreciation of us to you!" She gave me an [Angel doll] the exact twin of the angel doll. "Also take this from Sally too" I also obtained a [Orb of gratitude] as I felt power in this orb. "What's this orb?" I asked "An orb of gratitude, an orb of power to help in situations that you need to pass through, with it, it may bring happiness to the user." I looked at the orb as it was beautiful. "Thank you, I will carefully take good care of it" They smiled as they started fading. "Maria, Sally, wait...!" I try to reach out for them as they disappeared. "Sally... Maria... thank -you..." they both left their ribbon as I took it and keep it. "Don't worry Rasenkai, as long there together... they will be happy in the afterlife." I nodded as I walk back to my house as it was night time. After a long day, things calm down a little as I try to sleep as I felt arms touch as I was still sleeping.

Third person POV

The two girls were right beside Rasenkai as they kiss him on both cheeks. "I really want to thank you so much Rasenkai. You never gave up on me and made me reunite with Maria again, so thank you again!" And so, they flew off to the sky in the heavens, to rest peacefully. As for the man, he was punished for his sin of prejudice and treachery of harming and suffering a weak girl, also for killing the girl, he was now banished from the village and banned of entering this village, never to let and welcome him in the village. He was even stripped of his power of Christ in order to not him get revenge.

Chapter 7 {end}


End file.
